


И это все о них

by Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 19,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Россыпь заказных драбблов и маленьких миников по миру ГП с самыми разнообразными пейрингами, рейтингами и жанрами. Есть и гет, и джен, и слэш. Каждый драббл размещен в отдельной главе, основные категории прописаны в названиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Волдеморт/Нагайна, юмор, G

  
**"О пользе русской классической литературы"**

для Кьянти  
ТЛ/Нагайна  
драббл по пяти буквам (в, и, н, у, д)

\- В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве жила большая мудрая змея, - напевно проговаривал Темный Лорд, ласково поглаживая теплую змеиную шкуру, свет от свечей падал так прихотливо, что казалось, будто змеиная кожа переливается всеми цветами радуги, это было... фантастично!

\- И шшшшто было дальшшшше? - зашипела Нагайна, покачивая плоской головой у самого уха повелителя, и с живейшим интересом ткнулась в его гладкую щеку, сказки про змей ей нравились, особенно про мудрых.

\- Некоторые глупые создания считали змею жестокой и страшной, но на самом деле она была доброй, теплой и даже неядовитой, потому что считала, что яд - это негуманно.

\- Ушшшш прям-таки и негуманно, скажешшшшь тошшше, - умилилась Нагайна, блаженно прикрывая глаза и оборачивая плотным кольцом шею повелителя, правда было неудобно тяжелому хвосту, который лежал на прохладном дощатом полу и очень страдал от отсутствия внимания.

\- Должно быть, она перечитала Достоевского, - тонко намекнул Лорд, косясь на пухлый том, валяющийся у кресла. – Ну, теперь твоя очередь, давай мою любимую, про мудрого царя, который очень любил образованных змей.


	2. СС/РЛ, юмор, романс, PG-13

  
**"Приятная неожиданность"**

для A-Moody  
снупин  
ж, к, ф, н, ч 

Жизнь профессора Снейпа была замечательно обыденной, пока не произошло одно отвратительное событие - в школу вернулся Ремус Люпин.

Кому рассказать, не поверят ведь - оборотень ЗОТИ преподает, обхохочешься, только вот хохотать Снейпу совершенно не хотелось, а делиться "радостью" с кем-то еще - не моглось - совесть не позволяла.

"Фи! Совесть! Подумаешь, причина!" - быть может, скажете вы, презрительно сморщив нос, но у профессора, вопреки массовому заблуждению, совесть все же была и не дремала, потому он, шипя от негодования не хуже лордовой Нагайны и от души плюя в котел, варил чертово аконитово зелье и пичкал им Люпина.

Ну разве ж мог он представить, что настроенное на Люпина зелье и его слюна... хм... 

"Что за черт!" - подумал Снейп, отвечая на неожиданный робкий Люпинов поцелуй, а потом уже ни о чем не думал, потому что случайно изобретенное им приворотное зелье работало безотказно.  



	3. CC/ММ, романс, юмор, PG-13

  
**"Знание - сила"**

для night_burglar  
Снейп/МакГонагалл  
з, й, т, ш, и

"Задрожав от наслаждения, Гермиона приоткрыла губы и впустила его горячий язык, Северус Снейп сжал пальцы на ее плечах и застонал от страсти, это было прекрасно."

\- Йаду мне, йаду! - завопил профессор, отшвыривая от себя очередную распечатку и тяжело опускаясь в кресло. - Чертовы писаки, ни ума, ни фантазии, из рассказа в рассказ - одно и то же. 

\- Ты же говорил, что больше не будешь это читать.

\- Шутишь? - Снейп приподнял бровь и покосился на собеседницу, - Как я могу не читать, если они сдают мне это вместо контрольных: Снейп, изменившийся за лето, Снейп, помывший голову, стонущий Снейп, Снейп с Грейнджер, Снейп с Поттером, Снейп... - зельевара перекосило, - с Хагридом, да когда же это кончится?

\- Известность не проходит даром, Северус, к тому же, мы-то с тобой знаем правду, - улыбнулась Минерва, успокаивающе кладя руки на плечи мужу, - а все остальное - не заслуживает внимания.


	4. ЛМ/ГП, романс, юмор, PG-13

  
**"Педагогическое мастерство"**

для Thymus  
ГП/ЛМ   
б, о, в, к, у

Большой Белый Конь гарцевал по аллее, демонстративно поднимая тонкие сильные ноги.

Он очень любил, когда на него так смотрели, и неважно, что Наезднику перепадало больше восторженных взглядов, для хорошего экземпляра ничего не жалко, а его экземпляр был и вправду хорош, и даже почти не отличался от него цветом гривы, Белый Конь это милостиво признавал.

Впрочем, тот, который смотрел, тоже был ничего, правда, ездить не умел, поэтому пришлось его сбросить пару раз, для науки, но зато глаза у него были большие, как у любимой жены Белого Коня, и хлопал он ими совсем как она - ласково и выжидательно.

Конечно, можно было бы его научить, но... это прерогатива Наездника, он умеет, вон как легко из седла выпрыгнул и давай демонстрировать глазастому, как надо с лошадьми обращаться: бока огладить, по крупу похлопать, гриву подергать легонько - для обоюдного удовольствия, правда, глазастый - не лошадь, но ему такое обращение тоже приятно, вон как всхрапывает восторженно, даже коленки от счастья подгибаются, как у жеребенка.

Ударив копытом по утоптанной земле, Белый Конь заржал одобрительно и, взмахнув белоснежным хвостом, поскакал искать любимую жену, этот урок обещал быть долгим.  



	5. СС/ЛМ, юмор, PG-13

  
**"Не верь ушам своим"**

для Д.Малфой  
СС/ЛМ  
к, о, р, в, т

Кровать взвизгивала пружинами, охала и скрипела, домовой эльф испуганно прижимал уши, держа на вытянутых руках поднос с двумя бокалами, и боялся зайти в комнату, но еще больше боялся уйти и допустить, чтобы эти жуткие звуки услышали хозяин Абраксас или хозяйка Нарцисса.

Очень неприятный человек, который сегодня появился в поместье и представился Северусом Снейпом, заперся вместе с хозяином Люциусом в спальне, и теперь... эльфу было страшно подумать, что там происходит теперь, и с каждой секундой становилось все страшнее, потому что картинки перед глазами рисовались одна ярче другой.

Резко развернувшись, эльф отшвырнул поднос, подпрыгнул и изо всех сил треснулся головой о стену, душераздирающе вереща: "Нельзя плохо думать о хозяине, Ларси плохой, плохой Ларси!"

Вмиг распахнувшаяся дверь, чуть было не окончила его бренное существование, впечатавшись в стену в паре миллиметров, на пороге стоял господин Снейп, как и утром, застегнутый на все пуговицы и, видимо, очень злой, Ларси даже пищать перестал, с ужасом взирая на него.

\- Твоя работа, Люц? - спросил страшный господин, оборачиваясь к застывшему за его спиной как всегда безупречному хозяину, тот только улыбнулся коварно и, намотав на палец черную гладкую прядь волос страшного господина, чуть-чуть дернул. - Ясно, - вздохнул Снейп, как-то разом переставая быть страшным, - опять отвлекающие чары изобрел, в прошлый раз, помнится, был "вой оборотня", что теперь?  



	6. Драко Малфой/Джинни Уизли, юмор, PG-13

  
**"Любовь зла"**

для abbi  
Драко/Джинни  
т, д, у, х, п

То ли зелье, принесенное доктором, оказалось галлюциногенным, то ли Драко позорно умер от мигрени и попал в ад.

Девчонка Уизли, мерзкая рыжая корова... хм, ну, не такая уж корова, если честно, но зато, без сомнений, рыжая, сидела на пуфике у его кровати и комкала в руках носовой платок, хотя этот грязно-серый ком платком назвать было сложно, но насчет вкусов Уизелов Драко никогда не заблуждался, потому только презрительно хмыкнул, еще не решив, как себя вести с галлюцинацией, которая смотрела на него жалобно, но молчала.

\- Уйди! Сгинь, нечистая, - неуверенно произнес наконец Драко, и, растопырив пальцы, поводил перед глазами рукой, пытаясь прогнать морок и надеясь, что все не так страшно, как кажется.

\- Хоречек, милый, ну как ты? - взвизгнула рыжая, метнулась к нему, промяла коленкой матрас, склонилась низко-низко, к самому лицу, так что Драко против воли вдохнул душистый запах каких-то очень знакомых весенних цветов, которыми благоухали волосы Дж... мелкой Уизли. - Я так волновалась, Снейп только что ушел, велел принимать его зелье через каждые полчаса, и Гарри приходил, спрашивал, как ты, я так... так испугалась, любимый.

Полумрак комнаты вдруг закачался перед глазами; "это белая горячка, всего лишь белая горячка, нечего было вчера так нажираться с Тео", - бормотал Драко, пытаясь увернуться от вездесущих розовых губ, но потом они все-таки прижались прямо к его рту, настойчиво и властно, Драко всхлипнул и потерял сознание, от души надеясь, что никогда не очнется.  



	7. CC/ГП, романс, флафф, PG-13

  
**"Чай у камина"**

для Читерабоб  
снарри флафф  
к, р, н, т, о

Красный гриффиндорский шарф лез в рот колючими ворсинками, но Гарри терпел, ледяной ветер с такой силой дул в лицо, кидался острыми снежинками, что оставалось только идти вот так, замотавшись шарфом до самых глаз, не разбирая дороги.

Рук Гарри уже давно не чувствовал, ноги в тяжелых ботинках проваливались в сугробы, джинсы отяжелели от воды, очень хотелось лечь прямо здесь и заснуть, чтобы проснуться в знакомой комнате с камином, где весело потрескивают дрова, и чтобы протянули кружку с горячим чаем, пахнущим травами, чтобы закутали в плед и обругали как следует...

Ну откуда ему было знать, что этот дурацкий портключ занесет его в антимагическую зону и палочка станет бесполезной деревяшкой, а аппарация - просто словом, ну да, Снейп велел дождаться его, но когда это Гарри соблюдал правила?

Темнота давила со всех сторон, и снежный вихрь ее нисколько не рассеивал, Гарри тяжело вздохнул и остановился, нужно было спокойно подумать, что делать, но почему-то не думалось, мысли растекались, туманились, колени предательски подгибались, а снег под ногами казался мягким и теплым, манил и притягивал...

Открывал глаза Гарри с трудом - слипшиеся ресницы никак не хотели разлепляться, и мир неожиданно сузился до белой чашки с красно-золотыми попугаями, которая упиралась ему в подбородок и источала знакомый пьянящий запах; Гарри перехватил ручку, жадно глотнул и поднял голову, Снейп педантично подоткнул плед со всех сторон, сбросил прямо на пол свою промокшую мантию и сел, уставившись в пространство, этого Гарри вытерпеть уже не мог: расплескивая чай, он потянулся вперед, неуклюже обхватил Снейпову тощую спину и ткнулся в острое плечо; слова никак не подбирались, а потом стали не нужны, потому что Снейп резко развернулся и сжал обеими руками так, что не вырвешься, даже если захочешь, а Гарри и не хотел.


	8. ЛМ/Джинни Уизли, ангст, дарк, юст, PG-13

  
**"Верность слову"**

для Anarda  
Люциус/Джинни, ангст  
в, л, я, д, а

Вены вспухали на глазах, шрамы на запястьях багровели и сочились сукровицей. Джинни зажимала руками уши, чтобы не слышать криков за стеной, которые обрывались хрипами и каким-то ужасным бульканьем.

Люпина увели первым, за ним - Тонкс, Минерву, Луну и Невилла - всех, кто делил с ней эту тесную каморку, а он стоял и смотрел на нее, то ли брезгливо, то ли... Джинни не знала, как, но ни плакать при нем, ни просить о чем-то, она не могла, только смотрела в ответ, не отводя взгляда от бледного равнодушного лица, которое казалось идеально прорисованным на черном холсте подземелья.

Яд у нее не забрали, пузырек по-прежнему топорщил карман форменной блузки, рука так и тянулась к нему, но Джинни боролась с собой, как могла, потому что... потому что где-то там, в большом мире, по-прежнему был Гарри, который обязательно всех спасет, а здесь... здесь был он; несколько слов и насмешливо изогнутая бровь - это все, что было, все, что она боялась сейчас потерять.

Даже при одной мысли о нем у Джинни начинало глухо колотиться сердце, она зажмуривалась и считала до десяти, чтобы избавиться от наваждения, а потом прижималась лбом к решетке, смотрела в пустоту темного коридора и ждала: он ведь должен придти, не может быть, чтобы не пришел... в последний раз... ведь ее могут увести прямо сейчас, и тогда...

\- Авада Кедавра! - спокойно произнес Люциус Малфой, одним движением стряхнув с плечей мантию-невидимку и делая шаг из угла каморки навстречу оседающей на пол девушке, он нагнулся над ней, осторожно провел пальцем по побледневшей щеке, отвел в сторону ярко-рыжую прядь. - Что ж, Поттер, я обещал тебе, что ее смерть будет мгновенной.


	9. СС/ГП, романс, флафф, PG-13

  
**"На круги своя"**

для нуля ветровкина  
снарри  
л, о, а, р, м

Липкий сок очередной растительной реликвии Невилла никак не хотел смываться, Гарри тер и тер покрасневшие руки, но все было бесполезно, очищающие заклятья тоже не помогали.

Огорченно вздохнув, Гарри решил смириться, в конце концов Невилл обещал, что эта гадость растворится сама собой через пару дней, придется потерпеть.

Африка абсолютно не впечатлила Гарри, и не оправдала ни одно из его ожиданий - солнце, которое казалось таким привлекательным на картинках, оказалось обжигающим, и почти весь день приходилось сидеть в маленьком бунгало в одиночестве, потому что Невилл ни свет ни заря уходил на промысел; изобилие фруктов, которое восхищало в виде фотографии, здесь приелось на третий день, экзотика вовсе не вызывала безудержной радости, и Гарри даже догадывался почему: потому что ее не с кем было разделить, а главное - некому было доказывать ее прелесть.

Расхаживая по комнате всего несколько дней назад, мрачный Снейп пытался его отговорить, сначала более-менее миролюбиво он убеждал, потом как всегда нахамил, а потом даже встряхнул так, что с Гарри слетели домашние тапочки, вот тогда можно было восторженно расписывать все прелести далекой жаркой страны, можно было слушать, как Снейп огрызается, смотреть, как брезгливо кривится его рот, а настроение с мрачного и решительного меняется на обиженное и смирившееся.

Можно было ткнуться носом в жесткий воротник мантии, пробормотать что-то про самого умного, самого надежного, самого любимого и увидеть, как недовольное отстраненное выражение становится привычным - замкнутым, но спокойным, а теперь некому было ничего доказывать, теперь Гарри просто сидел на горячем песке, обхватив коленки, и считал минуты, сжимая в руке заветный портключ, до возвращения домой оставалось еще целых два часа.  



	10. CC/ДМ, Скорпиус, преслэш, G

  
**"Прошлое - прошлому"**

для rlreader  
снако   
р, о, с, и, я

\- Редкий волшебник в то время не сказал хоть какую-нибудь гадость о профессоре Снейпе, говорили, будто он был злым, жестоким, придирчивым, предавал не задумываясь и ни с кем не считался. И самое ужасное - никогда не мыл голову, - пугающим шепотом говорит человек, наклоняясь ближе к маленькому розовому ушку, огромные серые глаза распахиваются изумленно, и детская рука с ямочкой на запястье словно сама собой тянется к светлым локонам, причудливо завивающимся на кончиках.

\- Он был сильно страшный?

\- Страшный? - такое же детское изумление в таких же серых глазах только на взрослом лице, бледном, с заострившимися чертами, смотрится странно. - Я не знаю... - говорит человек и закусывает губу.

И вдруг резко поднимается, подхватывая мальчика на руки, подходит к окну, задумчиво смотрит, как медленно опускаются на землю большие тихие снежинки, он смотрит и молчит так долго, что мальчик не выдерживает и дергает его за потускневшую прядь, выбившуюся из аккуратной прически:   
\- Пааап... ну как не знаешь, вспомни, ты же...

\- Я вспомню... обязательно... - человек вдруг улыбается сыну и опускает его на пол. - Кто-то, кажется, собирался лепить снеговика, а ну-ка, быстро одеваться, пока я не передумал!


	11. СС/ГП, романс, юмор, PG-13

  
**"Все проще чем кажется"**

для Zerkalo  
Гарри/Снейп, школьное снарри   
ж, в, к, т, е 

Жизнь все больше и больше походила на ад - Дамблдор задумал погибнуть смертью храбрых, Волдеморт - вырастить новый нос, а Поттер - сошел с ума, не то чтобы раньше он был нормальный, но теперь... совсем сошел, как сходят с крыши на асфальт или с вертолета без парашюта.

Все бы хорошо, но Снейп чувствовал, что Поттер, когда наступил час Икс, на крыше и в вертолете был не один, а в компании именно его - Северуса Снейпа, потому что ощущения профессор испытывал очень похожие.

Когда мальчишка взорвал первый котел, Снейп сдержался, один Мерлин знает, чего ему это стоило, но он смог и долго собой гордился, даже сутулость временно пропала, потому что плечи сами собой отъезжали назад, а грудь выгибалась, как у петуха на прогулке, это сравнение Снейпу очень не нравилось, но под зеленым взглядом, на который он натыкался в последнее время постоянно, иначе не получалось.

Третий котел был сегодня, и Снейп снова сам себя удивил, он плыл по классу в серо-черных клубах едкого дыма, подгоняя к двери студентов, и даже не орал, просто плыл - сила привычки, видимо, потом взмахнул палочкой - и дым исчез, класс был пуст, даже Поттера не осталось, только на парте, благополучно избавленной от останков котла, загибался краешками пергамент.

Если бы Поттер не успел, Снейп бы, наверное, не сдержался, треснул бы, не раздумывая, волшебной палочкой по дурной вихрастой голове, и кто знает, что бы из этого получилось, а сейчас он просто развернул пергамент, и была совсем не крыша, и не вертолет, и даже не в пропасть с разбегу, был просто привычный класс зельеварения, где все еще воняло гноем бубонтюберов и пыльцой четырехкрылых мышеглазок, и черные расплывшиеся от выплеснувшегося зелья строчки: "Северус Снейп - мой любимый профессор".


	12. ГП/Луна Лавгуд, романс, PG-13

  
**"Верить в чудо"**

для Sever_Snape  
Поттер/Луна  
м, я, п, у, л

Мороженое таяло в чашечке, но казалось, Луна этого не замечала, разглядывая ничем не примечательный цветок в горшке - цветок как цветок, плотные кожистые листья, темно-зеленые, глянцевые, и не водились в нем ни морщерогие храпсы, ни бородавчатые зелюки, Гарри поправил очки, и без того прочно сидящие на носу, и откашлялся.

\- Я что-то не то сказал? 

\- Почему? - удивилась Луна, ресницы дрогнули и взлетели, тонкие, длинные, золотистые на удивительно ярком голубом фоне радужки, - просто... я вспомнила о папе, ему, наверное, хорошо сейчас... там... - она неопределенно взмахнула рукой и вдруг улыбнулась, ласково и как-то... по-домашнему, и Гарри вдруг очень-очень захотелось, чтобы она улыбалась так не своим мыслям, не цветку в горшке и не дождю, расплескивающему лужи, а ему, ни за чем, а просто так, просто потому что вот он и вот она, и они сидят в этом маленьком кафе уже второй час и почему-то ни один не уходит.

\- Утром я еду в Хогвартс, Минерва попросила помочь с полетами... я был там недавно, знаешь, все осталось прежним, и лес, и школа, а Хагрид выводит новый вид фестралов - что-то вроде альбиносов, говорит, похожи будут на Пегасов, только размах крыльев пошире, но они еще такие крошечные, что я не разобрал.

Луна вдруг подалась вперед, на глазах из задумчивой девушки превращаясь в восторженную девчонку, какой Гарри не видел ее даже в школе, и какая-то бесшабашная радость заставила потянуться навстречу, накрыть ладонью ее пальцы, вдруг понимая, что именно она скажет: - А Хагриду не нужна помощница?  



	13. CC/ГП, ангст, R

**"Последняя ночь"**

для Marisa Delore  
Снарри. ангст  
е, к, о, л, н

Если бы даже все можно было изменить, он бы не изменил... картинки мелькают под опущенными веками, и нет ничего кроме этих картинок - ни боли, ни отчаяния, ни... жалости... к себе.

Ковер с мягким ворсом и Гарри, запрокинувший голову, выстанывающий его имя... никто, никогда не произносил его так - вытягивая каждый слог до бесконечности, как будто ты один в белом-белом снежном мире и кто-то зовет тебя, и ищет, и идет навстречу, без карт и без компаса, как будто ты чувствуешь на замерзших щеках чье-то дыхание, и синяя ночь опускается на мир, чтобы оставить тебя там навсегда, вдвоем с ним...

Обжигающий глоток скотча, и горькие губы под твоими губами, и колени, сжимающие бедра так сильно, так... требовательно, что невозможно ни оттолкнуть, ни сбежать, да и надо ли?

Любовь... какое глупое слово... нет любви, и не было никогда, была и есть только жажда, которую невозможно утолить, снова и снова скользя влажными ладонями по гладкому ворсу, врываясь в такое открытое, такое невозможно родное тело только за тем, чтобы поверить - нет других чудес, кроме жизни - твоей проигранной жизни, которая вдруг стала чудом - вот такой нежданный бонус, и за него можно и душу - дьволу, и вот эту решетку вместо окна, и камеру, в которой тебе осталась всего одна ночь, но что эта ночь, и что все непрожитые ночи, которых больше не будет, если были те - с гладким ворсом под ладонями и протяжным "Се-ве-руссс..."

На холодном каменном полу неудобно лежать, но Снейп не думает об этом, он все еще видит лицо Поттера, бледное, потерянное, с непослушной челкой, скрывающей легендарный шрам, с потускневшими глазами и плотно сжатыми губами, за которыми легиллименту не сложно услышать так и не сказанное "прости", и он, подтягивая к груди острые колени, прощает, и ему и себе, и дементору, который просочится в камеру на рассвете, потому что умирать не страшно, когда некого больше ждать.


	14. ГП/ДМ, романс, PG-13

  
**"Главный подарок"**

для abbi  
гарридрака  
д, р, а, к, о

День рождения подходил к концу, Гарри бродил по тропинкам сада, избегая сворачивать на освещенные участки - там было слишком шумно, слишком весело и слишком... одиноко, смешно - почти сотня приглашенных, а ему одиноко.

Рядом, за деревьями, смеялись, оживленно болтали, хлопали пробки от маггловского шампанского, шипело сливочное пиво в бокалах, звенели, сталкиваясь, рюмки... нет, ну конечно, все было замечательно, и двадцатилетие Гарри Поттера наверняка войдет в историю магического мира, Гарри поморщился - ему уже так надоело входить в историю, что при одной мысли сводило скулы, и пальцы сжимались в кулаки, нет, он не входил в историю, он в нее вляпывался, раз за разом, это же надо же было так, кому сказать - ни за что не поверят, да и сам Гарри не верил, поглядывая на темное небо, усеянное звездами, это до чего надо было дойти, чтобы вдруг пригласить... 

А вот не надо об этом думать, тем более, что все равно...

Когда в полуметре от него вдруг хрустнула ветка, Гарри молниеносно развернулся, наставив палочку на ближайшие кусты - аврорские замашки работали даже в мирное время, даже после десятка бокалов шампанского, а потом вдруг отпустило, рука безвольно повисла вдоль тела, и Гарри прислонился к ближайшему стволу, потому что звезды резко качнулись и оказались не на небе, а прямо тут - перед глазами: - Какого хрена? - не слишком дружелюбно приветствовал он так давно ожидаемого гостя, - это называется - "в три"?

\- О-о, - Малфой смиренно поднял руки и шагнул навстречу, - нервишки до сих пор шалят, именинничек? Впрочем, я могу уйти, раз мне тут настолько не рады... - Мысль о том, что Малфой сейчас аппарирует, и все... и совсем - все... резко отрезвила Гарри, звезды вернулись на небо, палочка - в карман, а руки... руки опустились на малфойские плечи, покрытые дорогущей мягкой мантией - Ну уж нет, раз пришел, давай сюда мой подарок, - выдохнул Гарри, притягивая слизеринца к себе и ни на секунду не сомневаясь, что подарок Малфоя его не разочарует.


	15. ГП/ДМ, романс, PG-13

  
**"Снись мне"**  
для kostr  
гарридрака, флафф   
б-л-е-с-к

Большое белое облако, похожее не то на бегемота, не то на динозавра, медленно плывет по небу, Гарри щурится, но смотрит не отрываясь - есть в этом облаке что-то почти гипнотическое.

Лежать вот так, на траве, раскинув руки, и ни о чем не думать, что еще нужно для счастья - оказалось, совсем немного - чтобы кто-то лежал рядом, опершись на локоть, и рассеянно водил сорванной травинкой по его подбородку - щекотно, но ужасно приятно, особенно, когда облако уплывет, а он останется.

Если протянуть руку, можно коснуться щеки, провести по плавной линии скул, почувствовать тепло гладкой кожи и дыхание, почти неслышное.

Серые-серые глаза с серебристыми точками вокруг зрачков, нежные, никогда бы не подумал, что они могут быть такими, искренними, теплыми, живыми, может, это только снится, пройдет минута, полчаса, час, Гарри откроет глаза, и все будет по-прежнему - злость, пренебрежение, мимолетные встречи, боль, и ничего больше, никогда.

Качаются ветки на головой, небо в просветах голубое до нереальности, и тот, кто рядом, осторожно кладет голову на плечо, и рука сама собой тянется к светлым волосам, мягким и тонким, в которых блестит солнце, и даже если это сон, Гарри верит в него, как, наверное, никогда ни во что не верил, и... не хочет просыпаться.  



	16. ЛМ/СС/ДМ, романс, юмор, PG-13

  
**"У семи нянек..."**

для Люциус*Малфой  
ЛМ/СС/ДМ  
ч,е,р,т,и

\- Черт бы тебя побрал с твоими идеями, Люц! - Снейп шипел, с остервенением шинкуя стебли росянки, и злился еще больше от того, что как ненормальный начал разговаривать сам с собой и никак не может остановиться, а все Малфой виноват, засел в своем Мэноре и радуется, а ему теперь разбирайся с озабоченным подростком.

Если бы Снейп знал, чем закончится приступ отцовской любви, ни за что бы не поддался на уговоры, и плевать, что Малфой очень соблазнительно шептал в ухо, отчего по коже бежали мурашки и соображать не хотелось вовсе, хотелось только закрыть глаза и тихо млеть, а знать Снейп не мог, потому что Мерлин миловал - собственных детей у него не было, чему Снейп несказанно радовался, особенно сейчас.

Родитель из Малфоя был, мягко говоря, никакой, но иногда в нем взыгрывало что-то странное, он проникался идеей и бросался спасать Драко от несуществующих врагов и предостерегать от всевозможных разочарований, только делал это не сам, в силу расстояния и прочих объективных причин, а с помощью Снейпа, который на этот раз обязан был предостеречь мальчика от возможных опасностей пубертатного периода, а именно - поговорить с ним о сексе.

То ли Малфой строил какие-то одному ему известные коварные планы, то ли на него нашло внезапное затмение, Снейп не знал, но самое ужасное, что он сам, будучи в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, согласился, впрочем, память была не совсем трезвой после нескольких бокалов скотча, а ум... ну да, Малфой иногда умудрялся быть очень убедительным, и аргументы хм... были очень веские; Снейп зажмурился и не глядя перевернул над котлом разделочную доску, так что его окатило брызгами кипящего варева.

Издав какой-то нечленораздельный звук, он с грохотом швырнул доску на стол, взмахнул палочкой, так что пламя под котлом громко хлопнуло и погасло, и измученно опустился в кресло - что делать дальше, он совершенно не представлял, поэтому, когда дверь бесшумно открылась, даже не повернул головы в сторону вошедшего, впрочем, в этом не было необходимости - Драко никогда не ждал приглашения, он скользнул в комнату и, шурша мантией, опустился на пол перед креслом, ладони мягко коснулись коленей, легко сжали и поползли вверх, Снейп, прищурившись, наблюдал и покусывал губу, мальчишка был старательным учеником и весьма... одаренным, "в конце концов, цель оправдывает средства, Люц", - вздохнул профессор, обреченно откидывая потяжелевшую голову на спинку, - надеюсь, ты убьешь меня нежно".  



	17. ГП/ДМ, юмор, романс, PG-13

  
**"Любовь нечаянно нагрянет..."**

Для Setsyna  
гарридрака   
л,и,р,к,я

Любовь... какое смешное слово, размышлял Драко, лежа на диване в гостиной, удобно устроив длинные ноги на мягкой спинке, а уж понапридумывали про нее, и стихов, и песен, и... да мало ли чего еще.

И зачем только время тратить на какие-то душевные муки, то ли дело он - Драко - лежит себе и наслаждается жизнью - обед сегодня домовые эльфы подали отменный, вставать теперь совсем не хочется, глаза закрываются сами собой, но не спится, а так... дремлется.

Роскошная жизнь, ни хлопот тебе, ни забот, деньги - есть, связи - есть, слуги - есть, счастье... хм, ну конечно, есть и счастье, как его может не быть у Малфоя, любви, правда, нет, ну и не надо, без нее здоровее и спокойнее, ну что пристала к нему это дурацкая мысль, и не отделаешься ведь никак, ну ладно, вот если бы эта самая любовь сейчас - бац - и влетела... в окно, к примеру, тогда, так уж и быть, Драко бы подумал, взвесил все за и против, посчитал плюсы и минусы, а уж потом решил бы...

Конец умозаключения так и не додумался, потому что в этот самый момент Драко оглох от чудовищного звона и, слава Мерлину, инстинктивно сжался, подтянув колени к подбородку, потому что брызги разлетевшегося стекла обдали его сияющим фонтаном, а в комнату с подоконника спрыгнул... Поттер, прикрывая лицо рукой в перчатке - то ли от стекла защищался, то ли боялся, что Драко смаху попортит ему физиономию, но Драко только, вытаращив глаза, смотрел на нежданного гостя и беззвучно открывал рот.

\- Я... в общем... вот, - Поттер развел руками, видимо, решив, что информация исчерпывающая, Драко застонал и вдруг, резко сев на кровати, изо всех сил запустил в Поттера подушкой, решив, что взвесить и подсчитать можно и попозже...


	18. СС/ЛМ, юмор, романс, PG-13

Название: **"В жизни всегда есть место подвигу"**  
Пейринг: ЛМ/СС  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: юмор, флафф

В парадном зале Малфой-мэнора было очень темно. Люциус пробирался вдоль стены, чтобы ненароком не зацепиться за ковер и ничего не опрокинуть. Нарцисса спала очень чутко, и хотя дверь ее спальни была в конце коридора, Люциус ни за что не ручался. Свет зажечь тоже было нельзя, потому что отец имел привычку бродить ночью по дому, а столкнуться сейчас с Абраксасом у Люциуса не было ни малейшего желания.

Положение спасало то, что парадный зал находился на первом этаже и то, что он располагался с западной стороны дома, в отличие от остальных жилых помещений. Можно было бы, конечно, выйти через дверь, но это было слишком просто - Люциус простоты не любил. Особенно, когда можно сделать из такой обычной вещи, как тайное свидание, что-нибудь совсем необычное, с непреодолимыми препятствиями, с чудовищами, охраняющими вход в башню прекрасной дамы. Впрочем, чудовища - для других. Не царское это дело.

Распахнув, наконец, окно, Люциус перегнулся через подоконник и уставился в темноту. Никакого рыцаря, ни со щитом, ни на щите, видно не было. Парк, в который выходило окно, встретил молодого хозяина тишиной и покоем. Люциус вздохнул. На миг вернулась привычная скука, но потом вдруг стало обидно почти до слез. Правда, Малфои не плачут, да еще по таким пустякам, но фигура речи была впечатляющая, и Люциус не стал противиться. 

\- Ну подождииии, - пробормотал он сквозь зубы и полез в окно. - Если гора не идет к Магомеду...

Ловко приземлиться на траву не удалось. Люциуса подхватили под колени, вмяли в стену и жарко задышали в шею. И разом отпала охота идти неведомо куда в поисках строптивых гор. Люциус откинул голову, цепляясь волосами за крошечные неровности штукатурки, подставляя горло под быстрые, почти болезненные поцелуи, вцепляясь в острые плечи.

\- Сев, почему от тебя пахнет гарью? Ты взорвал котел?

\- Идиот, - прозвучало невнятно. - Спроси у своего чокнутого дракона, и радуйся что я не заавадил тебя на месте за такие шуточки.

Люциус улыбнулся и провел по испачканной впалой щеке кончиками пальцев. 

\- Ну зато теперь ты стал настоящим рыцарем и заслужил свою награду.

Снейп только взглянул исподлобья и рванул на груди Люциуса рубашку.

"Да, с драконом я, кажется, погорячился", - еще успел подумать Люциус, перед тем как все мысли вылетели из головы.


	19. ГП/ДМ, романс, PG-13

Название: **"Этюд в дождливых тонах"**  
Пейринг: ГП/ДМ  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс

\- Драко...

Поттер приподнимается на локте и смешно щурится. Хочется чмокнуть его в нос, прижаться щекой к щеке, на которой явственно отпечатался завернувшийся уголок подушки. Хочется... Да много чего хочется, но Драко только лениво зевает и недовольно мычит о настырных героях, которым не спится по ночам.

Поттер с виноватым видом ковыряет пальцем пододеяльник, потом укладывается обратно и елозит по простыне. Понятно, это называется "на меня напала мысль".

\- Ну что ты там опять придумал? - Драко трогает теплое плечо и придвигается ближе. Закидывает ногу на бедро Поттера и коварно скользит пальцем по груди вниз. Поттер вздыхает, вминается спиной, но расслабиться не может, значит, мысль не из приятных.

\- Я люблю тебя. 

Драко захлебывается воздухом, открывает и закрывает рот и не знает, что ответить. Гораздо проще подмять Поттера под себя, обосноваться сверху и целовать, целовать до одури, все, до чего дотянешься. Подбородок с чуть пробивающейся щетиной, губы, веки, лоб, волосы, широкие брови, переносицу, плечи, ключицы. Пока хватит дыханья, пока Поттер не выгнется и обрушившаяся нежность не прорвется сдавленным стоном.

\- Ты... уйдешь? - спрашивает Поттер, кадык движется по выгнутой шее, простыня под пальцами сминается темными складками.

\- Уйду, - говорит Драко, и все кончается. Поттер отворачивает голову и замирает. И дышит глубоко и медленно, стараясь унять дрожь, которая волнами прокатывается по телу.

\- Гарри, - имя на выдохе прямо в ухо, бархатистая мочка, такая мягкая, что Драко не может удержаться, прихватывает ее губами и ласково гладит языком. 

Поттер поднимает руку, и Драко уже почти чувствует тяжесть и легкую шершавость ладони на спине, но Поттер подносит ее к своему лицу и прикрывает глаза.

\- Я все понимаю. Правда.

Драко резко поднимается и усаживается на кровати, свесив ноги на пол. Ступням холодно, спине тоже, и он обхватывает себя руками. Поттер не шевелится. И не смотрит. Ничего не делает. Совсем ничего.

Драко закусывает губу, тянется за мантией. Ткань кажется жесткой и неприятно царапает кожу. Нечестно. Неправильно. 

Дойти до двери, повернуть ручку и ждать до самой последней секунды. Ждать, спускаясь по скрипучим ступенькам лестницы. Ждать, в последний раз проводя кончиками пальцев по гладким перилам и прислушиваясь к вздохам и шорохам старого дома. 

Когда в лицо ударяет резкий ночной ветер, Драко замирает в дверном проеме. А может, ну его все к дементорам? Обернуться сейчас, взлететь по лестнице, обхватить за шею обеими руками, вдохнуть родной до паники, до комка в горле терпкий теплый запах и сказать эти чертовы слова, раз они так ему нужны?

Холодно. Дождь вспенивает лужи на асфальте, пробирается сыростью за воротник, и утро никак не хочет наступать.

Драко идет по улице, слизывая с губ безвкусные капли и думает, что однажды он обязательно сможет, и тогда все будет по-другому.


	20. Сириус Блэк/Гарри Поттер, романс, PG-13

Для evenover   
Название: **"То, что будет всегда"**  
Пейринг: СБ/ГП  
ключ: рок-н-ролл  
Жанр: романс

 

Место было странным. Гарри завертел головой, пытаясь высмотреть свободное местечко, но все столики были заняты. Люди здесь тоже были странными. Длинноволосые, в кожаных куртках, в тяжелых ботинках на толстой подошве. От никотиновой завесы цвета стирались, и все казалось серо-голубым и почти нереальным. Гарри встал в углу, исподлобья глядя на окружающий мир. Бармен материализовался сразу, как будто аппарировал, Гарри даже присмотрелся к нему внимательнее, пытаясь разглядеть волшебную палочку за широким кожаным ремнем или в кармане. 

\- Эль или виски? - напористо спросил бармен, покачивая перед носом Гарри огромной кружкой с шапкой пены и широким бокалом с желтоватой жидкостью.

\- Минералку, - Гарри задрал подбородок и с вызовом взглянул на нахала. Нахал оказался высоким лохматым парнем, который вдруг осклабился во все тридцать два зуба и шагнул ближе, почти прижимаясь грудью к груди.

\- Новенький? А ты ничего.

Гарри сглотнул, нащупывая в кармане палочку. На всякий случай. Но не отступил, только поправил очки, которые под взглядом парня почему-то сползали с переносицы.

\- Чего надо? - не слишком дружелюбно осведомился он, оттесняя парня плечом.

\- О, гляди-ка, какой крутой. Люблю таких, - бармен облизнулся, да так похотливо, что Гарри поморщился. Молча забрал кружку, хлебнул порядочный глоток эля и сунул в опустевшую руку мятую купюру.

\- Тебя вон там зовут, - Гарри ткнул в дальний угол зала, где и правда махали руками с опустевшими стаканами и пытались привлечь внимание.

\- Окей. Но я еще вернусь. - Парень отошел, и Гарри пристроил почти полную кружку на ближайшую плоскую поверхность. А потом его потянули за руку куда-то назад, в полумрак душного коридорчика за кухней, толкнули к стене, и Гарри обмяк, перехватывая руки, потерся щекой о знакомые ладони, теплые и шершавые. 

\- Как ты? - от хрипловатого голоса по спине поползли мурашки и сладко заныло в животе.

Гарри только помотал головой, дернулся вперед и уткнулся в тонкий свитер, вдыхая запах бензина, пота и нагретой кожи, сжимая отвороты куртки. Хотелось сказать, что плохо, очень плохо, потому что .длинные пустые ночи в доме на Гриммаулд-плейс, рутина в аврорате, натянутые улыбки и холодные взгляды - все это осточертело так, что хочется выть. И эти глупые редкие встречи в разных точках земного шара, на час или на пару часов, когда не знаешь, чего ждать и получится ли - единственное, что есть. Что он врет министру, заказывая портключи на Ямайку или на Мальдивы, что он давно уже забыл, а может и не знал вовсе, как это - просыпаться с кем-то в одной кровати и засыпать, уткнувшись носом в теплую шею. Что ему хочется туда, где ревут моторы, где забивается в ноздри дорожная пыль и в наушниках ревет рок или нога вжимается в педаль газа под яростный рок-н-ролл. Туда, где есть этот невозможный человек, который никогда не повзрослеет. Который умер для всех и остался жив только для него.

Но зачем говорить, когда можно просто поднять голову, зарыться пальцами в длинные темные волосы, потереться носом о небритую щеку и выдохнуть, улыбаясь:

\- Потанцуем?


	21. ГП/ДМ, юмор, романс, PG-13

Для Aldhissla   
Название: **"Загадки цветов"**  
Пейринг: ГП/ДМ  
Жанр: романс, юмор  
Ключ: гладиолус 

Гарри сморщился, чихнул и открыл глаза. Большой белый цветок маячил у лица, загораживая обзор. Тонкие тычинки ткнулись в нос, и Гарри чихнул снова, подскакивая на кровати и подслеповато щурясь.

\- Что это?

\- Гладиолус. - Малфой сидел рядом, по-турецки подогнув ноги, и держал в руке толстый стебель с крупными белыми цветами.

\- И зачем он... тут? - Гарри моргнул, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до прохладных плотных лепестков.

\- Блейз прислал.

\- Кто-о-о? - Гарри выдрал цветок из руки, воинственно тряхнул им и уставился на Малфоя. - Кто прислал?

\- Ну что ты орешь, Поттер? - зевнул Драко, лениво потягиваясь. – Оглох, что ли? Говорю же - Блейз.

Гарри внимательно оглядел этот самый... олус, или как его там, на предмет темных заклятий и всего такого, но, не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, кинул его на кровать. 

\- Зачем это он прислал? 

Драко пожал плечами.

\- Ну-у-у... наверное, просто захотел.

\- Зачем захотел? - не отставал Гарри, нашаривая под подушкой очки.

\- Ну-у-у... наверное, за тем, что возомнил себя Севтом.

Гарри помотал головой. Поток непонятных слов с самого утра не предвещал ничего хорошего.

\- Повтори, а, - попросил он и жалобно уставился на Малфоя. Тот закатил глаза, но потом, видимо, решил, что молчать - себе дороже, и заговорил.

\- В одном старом-старом Риме, Поттер, жил один страшный-страшный вождь, и захватил он в плен много сильных-сильных воинов, и решил сделать их гладиаторами, - Малфой покосился на Гарри, но тот понимающе кивнул - кто такие гладиаторы, он знал, спасибо Гермионе. - А двум самым красивым и отважным верным друзьям - Севту и Тересу - повелел он сразиться друг с другом первыми и обещал победителю отдать в жены свою дочь и вернуть свободу. 

Пока все было понятно и даже интересно. Гарри уселся поудобнее и подпер голову руками. 

\- Поглазеть на это жуткое-жуткое зрелище собралось много-много магглов, но когда затрубили ратные трубы, призывая воинов к битве, Севт и Терес воткнули в песок мечи и бросились друг другу в объятия.

Гарри открыл рот, собираясь порадоваться за мудрых друзей, но тут же закрыл, уставившись на цветок.

\- А потом их обоих убили, - прозаично закончил Малфой. - А из рукоятей их мечей выросли гладиолусы, которые до сих пор считаются символом...

Гарри слетел с кровати, хватая на бегу одежду и палочку, и вылетел из комнаты.

\- Стой! - Драко догнал его уже у камина, схватил за мантию. - Сдурел? Куда ты?

\- Я ему покажу - символ! Гладиатор недоделанный! Папуас чертов! - Гарри рвался из рук, размахивая палочкой и грозя выколоть Малфою глаз.

\- Поттер! - заорал Драко, повисая на плечах. - Идиот! Успокойся!

\- Пусти! Зааважу обоих! - зарычал Гарри.

\- Да погоди ты! - Драко толкнул его к зеленой мраморной панели, навалился всем телом и прижался к губам, целуя яростно, почти отчаянно, до боли вжимая пальцы в плечи. Гарри подергался, помычал, а потом выронил палочку и осел на пол вместе с Малфоем.

Светлые волосы падали на лоб, Драко перевел дыханье и дунул на них, а потом посмотрел на Гарри и вдруг улыбнулся так, как мог только он - тепло и открыто.

\- Гладиолус - символ дружбы и памяти, Поттер. А ты - ревнивый неотесанный болван. 

\- Ну вот и иди к своему отесанному гладиатору, - обиделся Гарри и засопел, отворачиваясь, но по-прежнему держа Малфоя обеими руками.

\- Не пойду, знаешь, почему?

Гарри помотал головой.

Драко стянул с пальца перстень, взмахнул палочкой и, трансфигурировав его в алую розу*, протянул Гарри.

\- Вот поэтому. И в спальне не появляйся, пока не разберешься. Можешь у моего отца спросить, он в этом спец.

Драко поднялся и, больше ни слова не сказав, пошел к лестнице.

Гарри потер лоб, понюхал розу и, зачерпнув горсть летучего пороха, бросил ее в камин.

\- Гермиона, нужна твоя помощь.  
____________________________

*алая роза - символ пламенной любви (прим. автора))))  



	22. CC/ГП, романс, PG-13

  
Для Пухоспинка   
Название: **"Мир для нас"**  
Пейринг: ГП/СС  
Жанр: романс  
Фраза: "маленькие яблоки у ворот"

 

Здесь дышалось легче. То ли потому что не было лондонского смога, то ли потому что Гарри всегда приезжал сюда в хорошем настроении. Даже когда все было плохо: очередная аврорская вылазка была неудачной, или Джинни становилась слишком настойчивой, или... или просто не было времени для того, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым. Но здесь он был счастлив всегда. Когда крошечный маггловский автобус, пыхтя, отъезжал от остановки и Гарри ступал в дорожную пыль, все сразу становилось другим. Воздух - чище, мир - ярче. 

Деревушка утопала в зелени, солнце слепило глаза, навстречу бежали какие-то мальчишки, дергая за шнурок белого воздушного змея. И Гарри улыбался. Здесь останавливалось время, и хотелось остановиться вместе с ним. Навсегда. Только дойти до аккуратного рыжего домика, где цветущие мальвы и маленькие яблоки у ворот. И остановиться. Задрать голову до ломоты в шее, посмотреть в светлое, как будто немного выцветшее небо, сорвать яблоко и с хрустом откусить сразу половину, чтобы сладкий сок брызнул в горло. 

Гарри вдохнул и толкнул калитку. За воротами начинался другой мир, еще один. Здесь вообще было много миров, и каждый раз они менялись, местами, запахами, цветом. От ворот к дому вела узкая дорожка, вымощенная желтым кирпичом. Как в той маггловской сказке про страну Оз. И Гарри, идя по ней, улыбался. Кого в этот раз он увидит за дверью? Великого и Ужасного? Гарри фыркнул и, взбежав на крыльцо, постучал.

Открыли мгновенно, как будто стояли под дверью и ждали. От этой мысли приятно потеплело в желудке. И не пугало то, что взгляд из-под бровей был привычно колючим и настороженным. К этому Гарри привык. В каком мире ни запри этого странного человека, он всегда останется собой, даже если сплести венок из ромашек и водрузить на его голову. Он посмотрит также хмуро и скажет, скривившись:

\- Поттер! Ты идиот.

Может, он и прав. Может, и идиот. Но как тут не будешь идиотом, когда руки сами тянутся обнять, прижаться, провести пальцем по поджатым губам и ждать ответной реакции, как самого важного в жизни. И каждый раз бояться, что оттолкнет. И каждый раз надеяться, что - нет.

\- Привет, - сказал Гарри, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. - А яблоки уже созрели.

\- Ты явился сообщить мне эту радостную новость? - человек приподнял бровь, посмотрел внимательно, словно раздумывая, а потом схватил за рубашку, втаскивая внутрь, и толкнул ногой дверь. Как она захлопнулась, Гарри уже не слышал, потому что тонкие губы были слишком близко, и оставался только один мир. На двоих.  



	23. СС/ЛМ, романс, PG-13

Для nafanya*  
Название: **"Любит-не любит"**  
Пейринг: СС/ЛМ  
Жанр: романс  
Ключ: ромашка

 

Малфой-мэнор был удивительным местом. Сколько бы раз Снейп ни появлялся здесь, всегда обнаруживалось что-нибудь новое. То тенистая аллея, то беседка, оплетенная шиповником, то комната. Конечно, обнаруживались они благодаря хозяину, а тот всегда отличался редкостной склонностью к разнообразию, и Снейп это знал, но привыкнуть не мог. Вот и сегодня - он шел по знакомому парку к знакомой беседке, дважды свернул направо, один раз - налево. Но беседки не наблюдалось. Зато наблюдался Люциус, который лежал прямо на траве у крошечного пруда и ощипывал ромашку. Снейп замер. 

\- Здесь была беседка.

\- Была, - безмятежно ответил Люциус, отрывая еще один лепесток.

\- И?

\- И нету.

\- Я не стану сидеть на траве, - Снейп запахнул мантию и скрестил руки на груди.

\- А лежать? - Люциус блеснул глазами и приглашающе махнул рукой. - Ну, давай. Смотри, какое облако. На тебя похоже.

Снейп задрал голову, но солнце было таким ярким, что пришлось срочно зажмуриться, а потом поморгать, рассеивая черные пятна перед глазами.

\- Какого черта, Люциус? - зашипел Снейп. Глаза слезились. Стоять столбом посреди полянки было глупо, а уж ложиться... Впрочем, долго выбирать не пришлось. Малфой приподнялся и сильно дернул за руку. Снейп рухнул прямо на него, тормозя ладонями по траве, чертыхаясь и проклиная тот день, когда встретил этого неугомонного придурка.

\- Чш-ш-ш.

Уху стало тепло и щекотно, Снейп помотал головой и попытался встать, впрочем, не очень усердно,. справедливо рассудив, что лучше уж лежать на Малфое, чем на траве. У последнего было гораздо больше плюсов. 

\- Скучный ты, Снейп, - протянул Люциус, запрокидывая голову. Белая шея была прямо перед носом, и на ярко-зеленой траве она почему-то смотрелась почти.вульгарно.

\- Зато ты у нас, - он протянул руку и провел перепачканными пальцами по длинным светлым волосам, - ходячий цирк.

\- В данный момент - лежачий.

\- Это ободряет. Зачем цветок ощипал? - Снейп взял из раскрытой ладони истерзанную ромашку, полюбовался на единственный оставшийся лепесток и отбросил в сторону.

\- Гадал.

\- Ну и как?

\- Любит.

\- Сильно? - усмехнулся Снейп, перекатываясь на бок и утягивая Люциуса за собой. Трава была мягкой, чуть пружинящей, а Малфой... Малфой был Малфоем. 

И далась мне эта беседка, подумал Снейп, положил ладонь на блондинистый затылок и потянулся к знакомым губам.

\- Сам-то как думаешь? - спросил Люциус.

\- Думать я буду позже.


	24. Сириус Блэк/Гарри Поттер, романс, PG-13

Для rlreader   
Название: **"Сон в руку"**  
Пейринг: СБ/ГП  
Ключ: костыль

Солнца тут не было никогда. Черное небо. Черные горы. Черный ветер. И черные звезды. Каждый вечер Сириус взбирался на холм и ложился навзничь. Нужно было лежать долго-долго, чтобы разглядеть хоть одну звезду. Они выделялись только чуть заметным блеском. Однажды он загадал, что когда разглядит сразу три, случится что-нибудь... особенное. Хотя что особенное может случиться здесь? 

Снизу тянулся дымок. Наверняка Снейп опять развел свой чертов костер. Этот идиот даже здесь умудрялся что-то варить. Целыми днями бродил по окрестностям, уткнувшись своим шнобелем в землю, и искал. И что самое странное - находил. То какую-то раскоряченную ветку принесет, то тощие корешки, однажды даже засохший одуванчик приволок - где взял только? А потом варил, помешивая палкой в черном котле.

Вообще здесь было неплохо. Если чего-нибудь сильно захочешь, оно появлялось - не сразу, через день, или два, или месяц. Вот так Снейп захотел свой котел. Как же тогда заорал Моуди! Сириус усмехнулся. Старый аврор ничуть не изменился, и когда котел появился прямо перед ним, он, видимо, решил, что это переродившийся Волдеморт. Во всяком случае, легли все. Окапываться, правда, не стали. Только Фред накрылся плащ-палаткой, замаскировался вроде как.

А потом Моуди захотел костыль. Видимо, для разнообразия. Искусственная нога, конечно, хороша, но только в магическом мире, здесь же она утомляла Аластора, и он предпочитал сидеть прямо на земле, вглядываясь в окрестности и высматривая врагов. 

Люпина с Тонкс Сириус не видел уже давно. Они ушли на север с месяц назад, и Сириус не знал - вернутся или нет. Он вообще почти ничего не знал. Кроме того, что однажды на небе появятся три звезды, и его желание тоже сбудется. Наверное, именно поэтому он не пошел с Люпином. Почему-то казалось, что только здесь оно может сбыться. У черного холма.

Одна... Сириус прищурился. Опять одна. Прямо над ним. Черная и блестящая. Вторая... Сириус приподнялся на локтях, колотящееся сердце отвлекало. Сбивало с толку, еще немного - и начнут мерещиться не три, а все тридцать три. Нет, так не пойдет. Он закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, сосчитал до десяти и снова посмотрел в небо. Две. Их было две! А потом... появилась она. Такая, как там, в прошлой жизни. Ослепительно-белая и далекая, почти у горизонта. Сириус смотрел на нее и даже не моргал. Вдруг - исчезнет? 

\- Сириус... Сириус! - завопили сзади. Он вскочил на ноги, заметался по холму, понимая, что сошел с ума, потому что здесь не могло быть этого голоса. Здесь не могло быть...

\- Гарри? - спросил он осторожно, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь, но тьма как будто сгустилась, стала непроницаемой, плотной, пружинила, отталкивала вытянутые руки.

\- Сириус! - выдохнули прямо в ухо. Он отшатнулся, хватая руками воздух, который тек между пальцами черными струями. Кажется, пошел дождь.

А потом он свалился с холма. Были боль и шум в ушах, и бездна под ногами. И белая звезда на небе, которую Сириус видел даже через закрытые веки. А потом не осталось ничего...

\- Сириус...

\- Гарри... Где мы?

\- Дома. Я никак не мог тебя разбудить! 

\- Я больше не буду пить виски с Моуди.

\- Знаешь, что он хочет на Рождество?

\- Костыль?

\- Откуда ты...

\- Напиши Люциусу, пусть купит Снейпу новый котел.

\- А чего хочешь ты? Сириус, что ты де... Мммм... Ну, для этого не обязательно ждать Рождества.

\- Правда?

\- Честное гриффиндорское!


	25. мадам Малкин/ Флориан Фортескью, романс, PG-13

Для Танка  
Название: **"Проще простого"** Пейринг: мадам Малкин/ Флориан Фортескью  
фраза: у меня сегодня были такие клиенты...

Флориан не помнил, когда это началось. Кажется, уже очень давно. А может - вчера. Кто такая мадам Малкин, знала вся магическая Британия. Даже Люциус Малфой одевался у нее, хотя ни для кого не секрет, насколько он придирчив в каждой мелочи и как любит выделяться из толпы.

Но мало кто знал что-нибудь о самой Малкин. Например, что ее зовут Матильдой, что она перечитывает на ночь сочинения Локхарта и обожает ванильное мороженое.

А еще у нее изумительные глаза, карие с блестящими зелеными крапинками, и очаровательные ямочки на щеках. Флориану нравилось смотреть, как она уверенно поправляет выбившийся из прически локон, как помешивает в вазочке подтаявшее мороженое и говорит привычное: "У меня сегодня были та-а-аки-и-ие клиенты..."

Флориан улыбается, протирая белоснежным плотным полотенцем стеклянные чашечки, смотрит через них на солнце. Он любит свою работу. Любит, когда очередное уставшее после хождений по Диагон-аллее чадо забегает в его магазин и таращит глаза на сто двадцать два сорта самого лучшего в мире мороженого. Любит, когда сумрачные взрослые вдруг добреют, глядя на разноцветные шарики - клюквенные, фисташковые, лимонные. Когда пожилые матроны вдруг на глазах превращаются в девчонок и закатывают глаза, смакуя очередную порцию. 

А еще он любит вечера. Летние, теплые, как сегодня, когда раздается легкий стук, как будто кто-то лишь слегка прикасается костяшками к стеклянной двери. Любит неспешно идти навстречу, как будто растягивая момент ожидания, и гадать - она или нет?

Мадам Малкин заходит и смотрит на него неуверенно. Как будто это не ее имя читают на вывесках, как будто это не она - успешная мастерица, на которую работают самые талантливые кружевницы, вышивальщицы и портнихи. И от этого сжимается что-то в груди. Потому что он уверен, эту Мэтти знает только он. 

Флориан принимает шуршащую мантию, целует теплые мягкие пальчики, кивает на самый лучший столик - у окна - и взмахивает палочкой. 

\- Две порции ванильного мороженого.

\- С шоколадной крошкой, - добавляет Мэтти и сжимает его руку.


	26. Флинт/Вуд, романс, PG-13

Для Setsyna  
Название: **"Последний вечер"**  
Пейринг: Флинт/Вуд   
Ключ: разговор

Оливер кое-как запихнул в гнездо второй бладжер, защелкнул держатели и, выдохнув, вытер ладонью пот со лба. Гриффиндоры уже разошлись, тренировка сегодня удалась, но сейчас на смену привычному азарту пришла усталость. Он задрал голову, оглядел пустые трибуны. Тишина на квиддичном поле всегда была странной, даже ветер здесь особенный, как будто доносит из прошлого или из будущего голоса болельщиков, свист, хлопки и топот. И во рту появляется знакомый привкус победы. Оливер любил побеждать, да и кто не любит? Любил восторг в глазах зрителей и дружеское похлопывание по плечу, и удовлетворенную улыбку Магоннагал. Квиддич давно перестал быть просто игрой. Он был жизнью, в которой были и обиды, и боль, и даже... Оливер помотал головой и поднялся. 

Раздевалка встретила его тишиной, запахом прелого дерева и пота - терпким, солоноватым, привычным. Он разделся, постоял под душем, растерся полотенцем. Спать не хотелось, и в замок возвращаться - тоже. Оливер уселся на лавку и, прислонившись к стене, закрыл глаза. Матч со Слизерином это всегда проверка на прочность, всегда страх, предвкушение и ярость. Куда только девается его легендарное спокойствие? Хватает малости. Сухая горячая ладонь, стискивающая его пальцы, ухмылка и презрение в глазах. Маркус Флинт. Хам. Редкостная скотина. И человек, при одном взгляде на которого чешутся кулаки и пылают щеки, потому что сладкая тяжесть внизу живота причиняет почти физическую боль. И хочется причинить ему такую же, нет, сильнее, гораздо сильнее. Разбить в кровь эту наглую морду, врезать коленом по яйцам, сделать наконец хоть что-нибудь!

Но, конечно, он ничего не делает. Он же правильный мальчик, сдержанный и умный, приятное исключение в банде безбашенных гриффиндорцев. Миротворец. Оливер усмехнулся. Если бы они знали, чего ему стоит эта сдержанность. Наверное, именно из-за нее у него такой внушительный список травм. Подставиться под бладжер, чтобы отбить квоффл соперника - больно, но эта боль - другая, хорошая. Она отрезвляет и заслоняет собой все - лица, мысли, чувства, а иногда и память. Жаль только - слишком быстро проходит. 

Оливер накинул мантию и вышел на улицу. Силуэт, прорисовавшийся сбоку, он заметил не сразу. И это было ошибкой. Запястье вывернули, и палочка бесшумно упала в траву. Оливер всхлипнул от боли, двинул не глядя локтем назад, ударил тяжелым ботинком.

\- Пас-с-скуда! - зашипели в ухо, перехватывая руки, так что не дернешься, не вырвешься. - Стоять, говорю! Не трепыхайся. 

Оливер замер, стараясь отвлечься от боли в вывернутых руках, чувствуя, как судорожно поднимается и опускается прижатая к его спине грудь.

\- Вот так. Молодец.

\- Чего надо, Флинт?

\- Ага. Узнал, значит.

Хватка немного ослабла, и Оливер осторожно пошевелил онемевшими пальцами.

\- Ты вопрос слышал?

\- Слышал, не глухой. Разговор есть.

\- Оригинально ты... разговариваешь. Пусти меня.

\- Старухе жаловаться побежишь?

\- Пусти, говорю!

Руки разжались, но за палочкой Оливер нагнуться не успел, Флинт развернул его и вмял в себя, придавливая одной лапищей спину, второй сгребая в кулак волосы. Оливер дернулся, но только теснее вдавился в разгоряченное тело, так тесно, что сложно было не почувствовать.

\- Блядь! - от собственного потрясенного голоса и от слова, которого сроду не было в его лексиконе, и вообще от всего этого, стало смешно. И страшно. И жарко. Плохо соображая, что делает, Оливер провел ладонями по широкой спине и выгнулся, когда Флинт потерся бедрами и выдохнул прямо в шею:

\- Хочу тебя...


	27. ГП/Нарцисса Малфой, романс, NC-17

Для Sever_Snape   
Название: **"Время любви"**  
Пейринг: ДМ; ГП/НМ  
Рейтинг: НЦ-17   
Пост 7   
Фраза: "Я не смог его ударить, потому что это завораживало... и было красиво".

 

Я давно заметил, что мать изменилась. Сначала это были незначительные перемены, вроде румянца и опущенных ресниц, или странного затуманенного взгляда. Потом она разбила бокал, как раз когда отец вернулся от министра и рассказывал о придурках-аврорах, которым только волю дай, и Мунго не будет иметь недостатка в клиентах. Тогда я не обратил внимания, просто взмахнул палочкой и произнес «репаро». А теперь понимаю, что это было началом. 

Не помню, когда я заподозрил неладное, то ли на одном из приемов в Министерстве, когда мать краснела как девчонка, пила шампанское мелкими глотками и все время смотрела через зал, туда, где толпилось знаменитое рыжее семейство. Поттеры-Уизли. А может, когда однажды вечером она торопливо прятала недописанное письмо в бумагах, когда я без стука зашел в ее комнату. А может, когда сова принесла белую розу. Записки не было. А мать стояла у окна, смотрела сквозь стекло и прижимала бутон к губам. Я тогда спросил - от кого. Но она только пожала плечами и сказала тихо:

\- Красивая, правда?

Я не спорил. Зачем? Но не было в этой розе ничего особенного, сотни таких цвели под окном ее спальни. Да, неверное, именно тогда я и понял, что роза тут не при чем. Дело в том, кто ее прислал. Я никогда не отличался особенным любопытством, но тогда что-то такое случилось со мной... странное. Наверное, потому что она моя мать, и я эгоист. Если я ее люблю, значит, должен знать, что с ней происходит, а не поощрять тайны Мадридского двора за спиной. К тому же, отец... Это позже я понял, что он давно знает. Знает и реагирует со свойственной ему философией - что не приносит мне вреда, то обязательно принесет пользу. Я так не могу. Не мог тогда, когда выследил их в Лютном, и сейчас не могу.

Поттер как был, так и остался идиотом. Рыцарь без страха и упрека, чтоб его! О да, конечно, он скрывался, и чары маскирующие применил, и капюшон до подбородка натянул, но разве я могу не узнать Поттера? Ха. 

Он выступил к ней из тени, а я вместо того, чтоб вмешаться и прекратить этот кошмар, стоял и смотрел, как он сжимает своей лапой ее тонкую руку и наклоняется очень близко - то ли сказать что-то, то ли...

Когда они поднялись на крыльцо и скрылись за дверью, я решил, что узнаю все. Не будь я Малфой! Как я выдержал пятнадцать минут - не представляю, казалось, пылающая голова разлетится на куски, так же как сердце. Я мерил шагами мостовую, искусал губы, наорал на какого-то алкоголика, вывалившегося из местной забегаловки. Моя мать... Моя мать в этой дыре. И с кем? Впрочем, я все еще надеялся, идиот. Хватался за спасительную мысль, что этого не может быть, что наверняка есть какая-то причина. Но все надежды рухнули, когда я толкнул эту чертову дверь в эту чертову комнату.

Я не смог его ударить, потому что это завораживало... и было красиво. Да, черт возьми, красиво! Ее волосы блестели, рассыпавшись по ковру. Я смотрел на широко разведенные длинные ноги. И его голову между ними. Он сжимал тонкие лодыжки, гладил бедра так, как будто имел на это право, а она металась, срываясь со вздохов на крик, запрокидывала голову, а потом выгнулась и забилась под ним, царапая пальцами ковер. Он рванулся вперед и целовал, целовал так, что я осел на пол прямо в коридоре, прижался виском к прохладному косяку, не способный вообще ни на что - ни остановить их, ни уйти, ни зажмуриться. Глаза жгло, как от сигаретного дыма, а брюки становились слишком тесными. И это было особенно страшно. 

А потом он посадил ее на себя и целовал ей руки - пальцы, ладони, запястья, и задыхался, и шептал что-то. А она смеялась, не так, как смеется Нарцисса Малфой, которую я знаю, совсем иначе. И мне показалось, что я схожу с ума, и это вовсе не моя мать, и не Гарри-долбанный-Поттер, а кто-то другой, кто-то, для кого существует только эта комната, кому плевать на остальной мир, пока они смотрят друг на друга, пока она приподнимается над его членом и медленно опускается, запрокидывая голову, а потом начинает двигаться. Все быстрее. И он хрипло стонет, и желтоватые отблески свечей мечутся по стене, и подпрыгивают ее маленькие груди с острыми темными сосками, и струятся по спине волосы, которые сейчас кажутся золотыми. И все движется вместе с ней, и он, вскидывая бедра, шаря руками по ковру, и пол, покачиваясь и накреняясь, как корабельная палуба, и я, изо всех сил сжимая собственный член под тонкой тканью брюк.

Не знаю, сколько это длилось. Мне показалось, вечно, а может, пару секунд. Мы кончили вместе. Он - выкрикнув ее имя, а я - треснувшись затылком о стену. А потом я, кажется, сбежал. Кажется, потому что я не помню, ни как уходил, ни как аппарировал домой. Помню только перепуганные глаза Астории, когда я ворвался в спальню и набросился на нее, как будто не видел как минимум месяц. 

Наверное, нежным я не был, потому что утром она стыдливо натягивала простыню, пытаясь прикрыть синяки и засосы, но знаю точно - это был лучший секс в моей жизни, потому что я кое-что понял тогда. Очень важное. Я люблю свою жену. И я обязательно буду для нее тем, кем стал Поттер для моей матери. Человеком, с которым можно быть настоящей.


	28. Кингсли Шеклболт, Северус Снейп, экшен, джен, G

Для Весеннее обострение  
Название: **"Работа у нас такая"**  
Пейринг: КШ, СС  
Рейтинг: G   
Фраза: "Не туда, идиот!"

Кингсли не нравились ночные дежурства. А учитывая, что в последний месяц других не было, все время бодрствования проходило под девизом этого самого "не нравится", и это Кингсли тоже не нравилось. Очень. Кофе снова оказался жидким и горьким, Кингсли вылил его в урну и с наслаждением смял в ладони опустевший пластиковый стаканчик. Маггловский пиджак жал в плечах, узкие брюки раздражали, и Кингсли усердно отгонял от себя картинку с обряженной в маггловские шмотки гориллой в цирке. Она кружила по арене и скалилась, зал всхлипывал и стонал от смеха, глаза обезьяны наливались кровью и ненавистью. Но обезьяна знала, что ее место здесь. Радом с человеком в золотом костюме с длинным черным хлыстом и мудрым взглядом. Это был единственный раз, когда мама водила сына в цирк. После случившейся потом истерики отец запретил вообще выходить к магглам. 

\- Сэр, все в порядке? 

Вот черт! Только охранников не хватало. Да, теряешь хватку, аврор. И что уж тут оправдываться четвертыми сутками бодрствования, когда не спасают даже тонизирующие зелья.

\- Да, все Ок, - Кингсли кивнул, бросил бумажный комок в ту же урну и вышел на улицу. Хоть бы произошло уже что-нибудь. Сколько можно тут торчать? 

Кингсли не выносил бездействия. Днем можно было придумать сотню полезных и важных дел, но ночью... Сил Ордена все равно не хватит, чтобы охватить каждый крупный объект. Одних аэропортов пять. Самых нагруженных вокзалов - столько же. И что толку, что каждую ночь Кингсли дежурит на разных? Вероятность успеха - один к миллиону. Если бы они располагали хоть какими-то сведениями! И Снейп пропал. Третьи сутки не появлялся. А Дамблдор все еще верит. 

Впрочем, ни о Снейпе, ни о Дамблдоре Кингсли предпочитал не думать. Если ты солдат - предоставь решать генералу. Так всегда говорил отец. Кингсли усмехнулся. Да, в юности на все смотришь иначе. Он помнил, как возмущался и орал на отца. А потом... Потом в его жизни тоже появился человек с мудрым взглядом. И какая разница, что не было у него ни золотого костюма, ни черного хлыста.

Неладное Кингсли почувствовал за пару минут до отправления очередного поезда. Он не мог определить источник, но артефакт, выданный Дамблдором, а проще говоря, кусок хрусталя с острыми гранями, так обжег руку, что Кингсли чуть не выронил его на асфальт. Расталкивая пассажиров, он бросился через толпу, на ходу нащупывая в кармане палочку. Почему-то его неудержимо влекло к мосту. Он знал - на Чаринг-кросс сегодня дежурит Тонкс, неужели что-то - там?

\- Не туда, идиот! - Его рванули за руку и потащили в сторону. Но Кингсли не был бы аврором, если бы позволил кому-то вот так... запросто... Это только считается, что волшебники могут лишь палочками махать. Может, другие и да. Но Кингсли умел не только это. Даже не пытаясь разглядеть противника, он вывернул руку и выбросил кулак вверх. С челюстью ничего не случится, в вот время - будет. За плечом охнули, и Кингсли, развернувшись, замер. Человек в длинном черном пальто прижимал ладонь к губам и прожигал его ненавидящим взглядом. 

\- Снейп, - кивнул Кингсли и, вцепившись в отвороты пальто, явно трансфигурированного из привычной мантии, проволок Снейпа пару метров до ближайшего дерева. Все-таки хорошо, что ночь, и что экспресс отходит. В такой сутолоке есть шанс, что никто их не заметит.

Снейп захрипел, отпихивая от себя руки Кингсли, и плюнул на землю. Язык что ли, откусил? Да, неудачно, а может, наоборот... Но Снейп как всегда разочаровал. Снова сплюнул кровь, вытер рот непонятно откуда появившимся платком и сказал:

\- Сегодня на рассвете. Хитроу. Собери всех.

Кингсли нахмурился, только сейчас поняв, что осколок в его руке остыл. Он повертел стекляшку и перевел взгляд на Снейпа.

\- Она реагирует на метку, - неохотно пояснил тот, тыча пальцем в раскрытую ладонь Кингсли. - Первые несколько минут.

\- Кто в курсе?

\- Дамблдор.

Снейп вытащил палочку и аппарировал. Кингсли пожал плечами, зачем-то поправил носком ботинка примятую траву и пошел к мосту. Никакого волнения он не испытывал. Обычное дело. Волнуешься, только когда не знаешь, чего ждать. А сейчас... нужно найти Тонкс, а потом остальных и просто делать свою работу. Он усмехнулся. А пальто наверняка удобнее этого дурацкого костюма. Надо будет проверить... в следующий раз.  



	29. Чарли Уизли/Флёр Делакур

Для tiger_black   
Название: **"Страна драконов"**  
Пейринг: Флер/Чарли  
Рейтинг: PG-13   
Фраза: "Почему бы нет?"

Ей сразу не понравился Хогвартс. Мрачный замок под неприветливым серым небом. Гнетущий полумрак, толстые стены из темного камня, кажется, дотронешься - и останется на пальцах влага. Слишком длинные изломанные тени, слишком скрипучие двери, слишком темная зелень на деревьях и постоянный озноб, от которого не спасает даже теплая мантия. Если бы не турнир, ноги бы ее не было в этой ужасной стране. И все же... Все же были и здесь свои приятные стороны.

Флер сбежала с холма и, не оглядываясь, устремилась к лесу. Она была достаточно смелой, чтобы не бояться ночных шорохов, и достаточно разумной, чтобы ни на секунду не выпускать из руки палочку. В Хогвартсе происходит столько странных вещей, что начинаешь ждать подвоха даже от деревьев, что уж говорить о тех, кто скрывается за ними. Может быть, Флер сделала самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, когда приехала сюда, но зачем думать о поступках, которые уже совершил? Ей хотелось победить, и во Франции это было самым важным. Здесь все изменилось. Победа манила по-прежнему, но еще хотелось уцелеть и вернуться домой вместе с Габи.

\- Флер? - он выступил из темноты так неожиданно, что она едва не вскрикнула, но сдержалась, медленно разжала пальцы и, вытащив руку из кармана, протянула ему. 

Он никогда не целовал ей рук, в отличие от малолетних идиотов, которые преследовали ее в замке, да и тех, что остались во Франции. Пожатие было крепким, ладонь шершавой, и Флер нравилось смотреть, как ее рука исчезает в его лапище почти до самого запястья. Она подняла голову и посмотрела ему в лицо. 

Флер любила красивых мужчин - на них было приятно задерживать взгляд, но он не был красив, этот английский маг из драконьего мира. Резкие неправильные черты, не по возрасту глубокие морщины у губ, шрамы на руках - темные и светлые, розоватые и побелевшие - от огня и шипов. Большие загрубевшие руки, веснушки на длинном носу. Ничего от принца из сказок, которые Флер читала в детстве, забравшись с ногами в кресло и воображая себя то Рапунцелью, то спящей красавицей. Чарли Уизли был просто Чарли, к которому можно было бежать через Запретный лес, которого можно было держать за руку и ни о чем не думать.

С ним можно было наблюдать за огромными драконами, изрыгающими пламя, и не бояться. 

Он был... другим. Не смотрел с обожанием, не вздыхал, не вздрагивал, касаясь ее плечом. У него была своя, другая жизнь, в которой не было места прекрасной юной иностранке. Стоя рядом с ним у загона, Флер не смотрела на драконов, она смотрела на резкий профиль, то оранжевый, то багровый в отблесках гигантского волшебного костра.

\- Нравится? Смотри, смотри какая красавица! 

В центре загона расправляла огромные крылья страшная дракониха. Та самая, что чуть не убила вчера Поттера, и Чарли Уизли смотрел на нее с восторгом и обожанием, как будто не было на земле ничего важнее. Флер улыбнулась и дотронулась до его плеча.

\- Ча"ли... - Он обернулся, посмотрел вопросительно. - А можно... я п"иеду как-нибудь к вам... в "умынию?

\- Ты? - в его глазах вспыхивали золотистые искры, и Флер хотелось протянуть руку, провести пальцем по приподнятым рыжеватым бровям, по горбинке носа. - Ты в Румынии? Флер, да ты сведешь с ума всех загонщиков, и наши драконы разлетятся в неизвестном направлении, - Чарли смеялся, и Флер не знала, то ли смеяться с ним вместе, то ли обидеться. А потом вдруг смех оборвался. Чарли посерьезнел и теперь уж точно видел перед собой ее, а не очередного крылатого монстра.

\- А знаешь... Приезжай. Кстати, Билл этим летом тоже собирался, ну... Билл... мой брат, ты видела его на турнире. Я прокачу тебя на Вильгельме, он самый спокойный из валлийских. Это будет здорово. Обещаю.

Флер прищурилась..

\- Ча"ли Уизли, ты думаешь, я сойду с ума и по доб"ой воле полезу на спину этого... этого чудовища?

\- Я думаю, что ты храбрая девушка и ни за что не упустишь такую уникальную возможность.

Флер вздрогнула - ладонь Чарли вдруг легла между лопаток, надавила, и оставалось только придвинуться ближе и, запрокинув голову, смотреть... и ждать.

Он целовал ее так осторожно, как будто боялся сделать что-то не так или ждал, когда она оттолкнет и вырвется. Едва касался губами губ, и Флер тянулась к нему, чувствуя даже через ткань мантии прикосновение горячих ладоней.

\- Так ты... приедешь? 

\- Возможно, - Флер спрятала лицо у него на плече, вдыхая незнакомые запахи трав, дыма его кожи, и закрыла глаза. Неизвестная страна драконов сейчас была такой близкой, в ней были леса и озера, холмы и пустоши, и она пахла Чарли. - Почему бы нет?


	30. CC/ДМ, романс, PG-13

Для нуля ветровкина   
Название: **"Один обыкновенный день"**  
Пейринг: СС/ДМ  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Заявка: Снако романтишный...чтоб как-то там тема живописи фигурировала

\- Ну как? - Он сидит, чуть склонив голову вправо, и смотрит на меня. Его губы улыбаются, но во взгляде нет ни намека на улыбку. Он странный даже для меня, я не знаю, чего ждать от него. Сумасбродный мальчишка с холодными глазами, сын самого непредсказуемого человека из всех, кого я знал. Он способен с одинаковым выражением применить круцио и поцеловать, если от этого зависит его жизнь. Он прошел хорошую школу, и я отдаю себе отчет, что тоже виноват в том, что он стал таким. Для него ничего не стоит предать меня, так же как я могу предать его. Мы оба это знаем. Но сейчас у нас нет выбора. Вернее, нам не нужно его делать. Все позади. Я повторяю эти слова снова и снова, пока им не становится тесно в черепе, и мне хочется выкрикивать их, чтобы наконец поверить. Я не знаю, почему он приходит. Не знаю, почему он до сих пор хранит мою тайну. И наверное, не хочу знать.

Я подхожу ближе и пожимаю плечами.

Как обычно. Бессмысленная мазня. Вы же знаете, что я не одобряю ваши художества, особенно в моем доме.

Он кривит губы. Ему что, действительно важно мое мнение? Но выражение снова меняется, и он смотрит на меня, привычно ухмыляясь.

\- Правда? И поэтому вы поставили здесь мольберт? Скажите, профессор, я красивый?  
Кажется, я выгляжу как идиот. Таращусь на него и хлопаю глазами. Потом обхватываю двумя пальцами его подбородок и приподнимаю. Зачем я это делаю? Ах, да.

\- Из меня плохой ценитель. Спросите лучше у вашей невесты.

\- Спрошу, - говорит он, даже не пытаясь повернуть голову, только прикрывает глаза, не до конца, так что радужка все еще видна сквозь светлые ресницы, а потом он сжимает мое запястье. И проводит подушечкой большого пальца по ладони. Очень медленно. - Но сначала я хочу услышать, что скажете вы.

\- Вы привыкли получать то, что хочется, мистер Малфой, - без выражения говорю я. Это не вопрос. Мы оба знаем, что это не так. Раньше - да, но уже давно - нет. Удача отвернулась от избалованного мальчишки, когда он был совсем не готов к этому. Но сегодня все возвращается на круги своя, и мы оба можем притворяться.

\- Верно, - говорит он. - Неужели вы нарушите традицию? - А я чувствую, как миллиметр за миллиметром палец скользит по моей ладони, это раздражает и мешает сосредоточиться. Но рука словно онемела, я не могу пошевелить ей. Или не хочу?

\- Вы хотите правду? Нет, мистер Малфой, вы далеко не красавец и не думаю, что слепы настолько, чтобы не знать этого. Слишком белая кожа и невыразительные черты, к тому же, вы слишком худы для своего роста.

\- А еще у меня слишком светлые ресницы и слишком тонкие губы. 

Он говорит, а я смотрю на эти самые губы, действительно слишком тонкие, с голубоватым контуром, и думаю, какие они бывают после поцелуев. Припухают ли, если целовать их долго-долго, прижиматься к ним, покусывать, втягивать одну за другой? А под белой кожей проступают синеватые вены. Такая кожа слишком быстро стареет, на ней слишком рано появляются морщины, они уже наметились в уголках глаз, и мне хочется разгладить их. Я не хочу, чтобы он старел. Я хочу, чтобы он оставался таким, как сейчас, не два года назад, не пять, а именно сейчас, а еще хочу, чтобы он приходил сюда, сидел за своим дурацким мольбертом и рисовал свои дурацкие картинки. Хочу, чтобы он просто был... у меня.

\- Профессор? - он с удивлением приподнимает брови, они почти теряются под челкой, сливаясь с ней. И я наконец прихожу в себя, и разжимаю руку, и отступаю.

\- Вы закончили на сегодня?

\- Это такой вежливый способ меня выставить?

\- В догадливости вам не откажешь. - Слова вырываются сами собой, и я морщусь, потому что это не те слова, которые надо бы сказать. Но я никогда не умел говорить другие.

Я хочу, чтобы он ушел, поэтому отворачиваюсь. Я не хочу, чтобы он уходил, поэтому пожимаю плечами и никуда не иду, так и стою посреди комнаты, глядя на дверь.

Кажется, он собирает кисти. Я слышу, как они стучат о стенки длинной коробки, укладываясь на свои места. Он аккуратен до педантизма, и это меня тоже раздражает, мне хочется швырнуть эту чертову коробку на пол, чтобы кисти и тюбики раскатились по всей комнате, хочется расколотить что-нибудь о его голову. Нет, лучше о свою. Гораздо лучше.

\- Мистер Малфой. - Мерлин, какой же мерзкий у меня голос! Кажется, у меня дрожат руки, и я на всякий случай сжимаю их в кулаки.

\- Я уже ухожу, профессор.

\- Нет, - я наконец оборачиваюсь. Он поднимает голову, и пальцы замирают на верхней застежке мантии, прямо под подбородком. Может, мне все привиделось? Может, он вовсе не пытался... не пытается... Если я ошибся, он больше не вернется. Но если нет...

Я хватаю его за плечи слишком грубо, но мне некогда разводить церемонии. Не сейчас. Он оказывается очень близко. Слишком тонкий, слишком покорный. Неправильный. Непривычный. Глаза теплеют и оживают, а я уже и забыл, как это. Это... хорошо. Так хорошо, что я разом теряю даже те слова, которые были, и только смотрю.

\- Скажите мне, что я не ошибся, - просит он, и я фыркаю и прижимаю его к себе. Просто держу, чтобы не исчез. 

\- Только после вас.  



	31. ГП/ДМ, романс, R

Для tindu   
Название: "Неправильная любовь"  
Пейринг: ГП/ДМ  
Рейтинг: R  
Заявка: романс, R, слово "тени"

Вы хотите, чтобы рассказал вам о Гарри Поттере? Что ж, думаю, я могу это сделать как никто другой. Почему? Потому что я знаю Поттера лучше, чем его лучшие друзья. О да, Грейнджер не откажешь в наблюдательности, но Поттер для нее - прошлое. Хорошее прошлое, с шоколадными лягушками и солнцем в окна, плохое прошлое - с полетами на драконах, страшными пустыми ночами в палатке и зеленью авады. Уизли... Он тоже знает Поттера давно, но вряд ли может смотреть на него сейчас и не вспоминать Последнюю битву. Разумеется, они его любят. Присылают кучу свертков на Рождество, смеются за одним столом, сталкиваясь кружками и разливая на скатерть сливочное пиво. Терпеть не могу сливочное пиво. И улыбающуюся рожу Уизли. И Грейнджер с ее неподражаемым умением совать нос в чужие дела.

Конечно, я никогда не сижу с ними. Потому что я не возвращаю долгов и ненавижу традиции. А еще потому что Поттер никогда не был для меня прошлым. Он начался с магазина Малкин и никак не кончается. И иногда мне кажется, что кончится он только вместе со мной. Знаете, в моей жизни было чересчур много Поттера. Он как дурная привычка - слишком незначительная, чтобы с ней бороться, и слишком необходимая, чтобы о ней забыть.

А ночь сегодня светлая, и звезд нет. А Поттер опять ловил кого-то весь вечер, а потом сидел, по-турецки подогнув ноги и глядя в огонь. Он часто так сидит. Раньше я боялся, а потом нашел способ. Нужно просто сесть сзади и подуть на полоску кожи между воротом футболки и волосами, а потом сосчитать позвонки губами, прямо через ткань, она даже не мешает, когда привыкнешь. Главное - не касаться руками, тогда он поводит плечами и вздыхает. Это начало, самое интересное - дальше. Нужно приподняться и слегка прихватить зубами кожу у основания шеи, тогда он начинает дышать чаще, и значит, пришло время рук. Он не носит дома ремень, и, должен сказать, это очень удобно, потому что можно стащить футболку одним движением, он поможет и обернется, а вот тут уже надо не зевать, иначе окажешься прижатым к ковру. Не то чтобы я имел что-то против нашего ковра, он светлый и мягкий, да и против Поттера сверху я тоже ничего не имею. И все же... Все же мне нравится его бесить, особенно когда удается применить модифицированное Инкарцеро - мое собственное изобретение. Мне не нужен обездвиженный Поттер, а вот Поттер со связанными руками, выгибающийся подо мной, стонущий от каждого прикосновения, доведенный до исступления Поттер мне нравится очень. Тогда можно прижаться щекой к его бедру и вдыхать его запах, дразнить пальцами и языком, смотреть на странные причудливые тени на стене и растягивать время до бесконечности до тех пор, пока у нас обоих хватит сил сдерживаться. 

Я знаю, что ему тоже нравится, но, конечно, он никогда не признается. Гарри Поттер все делает правильно. Правильно работает, правильно живет, правильно трахается. Только вот у правильного Гарри Поттера есть неправильный я. И никуда он от меня не денется. Никогда. Ну... я, в общем-то, тоже никуда от него не денусь. Но это сейчас лишнее. Не забыть потом стереть!

Черт, кажется, он проснулся. Да где же эта идиотская кнопка? Ну же! Я убью этого кретина Фэлпса! С особой жестокостью. Я буду убивать его очень-очень медленно. Чтоб тебя! Да как же это выключается?!

\- Драко?

\- Поттер. Только не говори, что ты соскучился, иначе я убью тебя вместе с Фэлпсом!

\- С кем? Мерлин, три часа ночи, что ты тут бродишь?

\- Воздухом дышу. Нельзя?

\- Можно. Давай дышать вместе.

\- Мммм, Поттер, я так скорее задохнусь, чем подышу.

\- Я тебя спасу. Нас учили делать искусственное дыхание. Очень... эротично.

\- Слушай, Гарри, я... стой... да погоди ты...

"Вы хотите, чтобы я рассказал вам о Гарри Поттере..."

\- Что это?

\- Твою мать. Да! Вот она! Нашел! Ффух.

\- Что это было?

\- Диктофон, Поттер, это же ты у нас полукровка, почему я должен тебе объяснять?

\- Я знаю, что это такое, я спрашиваю, что это было, на нем?

\- Мемуары. Должен же я иметь хоть какую-то выгоду с того, что угробил свою бесценную жизнь на твою злосчастную персону? Эй! Что ты... Стой! Поттер, подожди. Ну все, теперь я точно тебя убью. Я отдал за эту штуку двести галеонов!

\- Я куплю тебе новый, когда нам стукнет пятьдесят. Согласен? Идем, Малфой, у нас еще двадцать пять лет впереди, и тебе будет, что вспомнить в старости. Обещаю.  



	32. ГП/ДМ, романс, PG-13

Для ~Ловец Снов~   
Название: **"Время собирать камни"**  
Пейринг: ГП/ДМ  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Заявка: романс, не флафф, можно с ангстом, рейтинг без границ "Иногда в жизни так бывает"

Иногда в жизни так бывает - просыпаешься утром и понимаешь, что стал другим. И ничего как будто не изменилось на первый взгляд. Все тот же белый потолок, все тот же знакомый профиль Джинни, если немного повернуть голову. У Джинни красивый профиль. И кожа светлая, с почти незаметными точками веснушек. И рыжие тонкие волоски на виске, блестящие на утреннем солнце.

Все прежнее. А ты другой.   
Можно встать с кровати, пройти в душ босиком по прохладному полу, встать под сильные струи и зажмуриться. И вспомнить.

\- По-о-оттер. Какая неожиданная встреча.

У него блестящая шелковая мантия и выглядывающее из-под рукава тонкое запястье. Тоньше, чем у Джинни. У него бесцветные ресницы и тонкие губы. И потяжелевший серый взгляд, в котором, в отличие от голоса, нет ни намека на улыбку. У него волосы стянуты в хвост черной лентой. И он тоже - другой. Не такой, как раньше. Как Гарри понимает это? То ли по тому, как сходятся на переносице светлые брови, то ли по тому, как он пожимает протянутую руку - едва касаясь. Кожа перчатки - к коже руки. Прохладное - к теплому.

Он слегка опускает вниз подбородок - кивает и проходит мимо, растворяясь в толпе. А Гарри стоит и смотрит вслед. Разноцветные зонты, влажный асфальт. Прямые и сутулые спины. Самый обычный городской пейзаж, когда на улице осень. 

Тогда тоже была осень. И дождь стучал по подоконникам и лился по стеклам. В крошечном маггловском кафе не было мест, и они стояли у двери, ожидая, когда кто-нибудь соберется уходить. Тогда у них было в запасе много времени, его можно было тратить, не задумываясь. Можно было переплетать пальцы, греть холодный нос, тычась в такую же холодную шею. Можно было целоваться под неодобрительными взглядами пожилых матрон и давиться смехом. И слизывать капли, стекающие с потемневшей челки на щеки.

Было легко встречаться. И расставаться навсегда. Что такое навсегда, когда впереди целая жизнь?

\- Прощай, Малфой.  
\- Прощай, Поттер.

Все просто. Зачем усложнять? Обвести пальцем контур улыбки и уйти не оглядываясь. 

\- Гарри! Гарри, ты слышишь? Мерлин, как же у тебя жарко! - Джинни в проеме распахнутой двери морщится и делает шаг назад. - Вылезай, хватит!

Полотенце обертывается вокруг бедер, и снова холодный пол под ногами, но сейчас Гарри идет по нему с удовольствием. Медленно обходит жену, натягивает брюки на еще влажное разгоряченное тело и распахивает окно. Прямо в солнечную осень. Такую же другую, как он сегодня. Из сада тянет сыростью вчерашнего дождя, но желтые листья пахнут солнцем. И Гарри вдыхает этот запах снова и снова, стараясь просто привыкнуть к себе такому. 

А потом, прислушиваясь к шуму льющейся воды за закрытой дверью, подходит к столу и, разбрызгивая чернила, как в школе, выводит острым пером, царапая пергамент, несколько слов. И глядя вслед улетающей сове, он верит, что этого хватит.


	33. ГП/ДМ, романс, PG-13

Для Abigail   
Название: **"Праздник каждый день"**  
Пейринг: ГП/ДМ  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Заявка: Романс. Ключевое слово: печенье с корицей 

Драко повел носом и открыл глаза. Пьянящий сладковатый запах, казалось, пропитал все пространство небольшой спальни. Солнце било в окна, заливая светом обычно полутемную комнату. Драко откинул одеяло и сел на кровати, потягиваясь и нащупывая голыми ступнями тапки с красными помпонами - один из ужасных подарков Поттера. Ходить в таком кошмаре Драко ни за что не стал бы даже дома, поэтому тапки были заперты в спальне. Поттер вроде не обиделся, но бдительно следил, чтобы они никуда не исчезли.

Накинув халат, Драко приоткрыл дверь, закрыл глаза и снова глубоко вдохнул. Запах был очень знакомым, он напоминал Рождество, гирлянды и золотые шары на елке, вечера у камина и почему-то Поттера. Кстати, куда это он подевался? То спит до обеда, то исчезает ни свет ни заря.

Снизу доносились шорохи и звяканье. Странно, Кричер обычно ведет себя тихо, особенно когда хозяин Драко изволит отдыхать. Хороший домовик. Незаметный, исполнительный и вполне расторопный, хоть и древний. 

Драко бесшумно спустился по лестнице и двинулся к кухне. Эпицентр звуков и запахов был явно там. Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, он замер . Над столом, заваленным тарелками, мисками, банками, какими-то пакетами, стоял Поттер, старательно орудуя скалкой. В углу, на табуретке, в позе роденовского мыслителя сидел Кричер.

Поттер открыл какой-то кулек и оглушительно чихнул, подняв в воздух большое белое облако, которое таяло, оседая на растрепанную шевелюру и ресницы.

\- Молчи! - Гарри погрозил пальцем вскинувшемуся было Кричеру и от души сыпанул муку из пакета в большую голубую тарелку. Зачерпнул горсть, потер скалку. - Ну вот. теперь не прилипнет.

Кричер обеими руками зажал себе рот и зажмурился.   
Поттер наконец перестал размахивать скалкой и взял в руки нож. Покромсав кое-как огромный желтоватый пласт, он выложил плоды своего труда на сковородку и протянул домовику.

\- Теперь ставь в духовку. И не забудь, пятнадцать минут. Тут так сказано! - Помахав перед Кричером куском пергамента, Поттер наконец сел, а Драко толкнул дверь.

\- И что это было? - спросил он, косясь на хлопочущего у духовки эльфа.

\- Лучше спроси, что это будет, - Поттер блаженно закатил глаза и похлопал по краю стола.

Драко придирчиво осмотрел поверхность и присел.

\- И что это будет?

\- Печенье с корицей. По фамильному рецепту Молли. Никакой магии, только ловкость рук.

\- Угу. Твоя ловкость рук будет стоить Кричеру пары лет жизни, - Драко протянул руку и стряхнул остатки муки с черных волос.

Поттер обиженно засопел и вдруг вскочил, толкая Драко назад и опрокидывая на стол. Загрохотали опрокинутые чашки, зазвенела разбитая посуда, что-то заорал Кричер, а Поттер нависал сверху и улыбался. А потом ткнулся губами в ключицу, забрался ладонями под распахнувшийся халат, гладил и шептал какую-то чушь, от которой щекотало в животе и шумело в ушах. Драко дернул его за волосы вверх, перехватил губами губы. У губ Поттера тоже был привкус праздника. 

Печенье золотилось в духовке. Из опрокинутого пакета на пол тонкой струйкой стекал сахар. Кричер вздохнул, стараясь не смотреть в сторону стола, и бесшумно исчез. В доме на Гриммаулд-плейс начинался еще один обыкновенный день.


	34. ГП/ДМ, романс, юст, PG-13

Для Marisa Delore  
Название: **"Каждому - свое"**  
Пейринг: ГП/ДМ  
Рейтинг: G  
Заявка: "Какое небо голубое"

Качели взлетают вверх, срываются вниз, и у Драко немного кружится голова, но он все равно смотрит на сына. Ему нравится, как разлетаются вокруг его головы тонкие светлые волосы, как скачут по ним, по лицу и по вельветовой маггловской куртке солнечные зайцы - крупными золотыми пятнами спрыгивающие сквозь листву. Ему нравится, как Скорпи хмурит тонкие брови, когда летит вниз, и поджимает ноги, чтобы раскачаться сильнее, ему нравится, как у сына блестят глаза и как он зажмуривается и улыбается, когда взлетает вверх. Драко сам невольно задирает голову. Какое небо голубое сегодня. Не раскаленно-бледное, как бывает в жаркие дни, а яркое, как аквамарин в обручальном кольце Астории.

Драко хочется курить, и он, еще раз посмотрев на сына, достает из кармана пачку. Здесь некому его упрекать, некому молча поджимать губы и грустно опускать ресницы. В магловском мире все проще. Правда, Драко Малфою не с кем поделиться этим открытием.

Он приоткрывает губы и медленно выдыхает дым, который едва угадывается в прозрачном воздухе,

Это обычный маггловский парк, Скорпи нравится здесь, и Драко - тоже. Днем тут почти никого нет. Можно сесть на скамью и не привлекать ничьего внимания. Бросать с руки крошки прожорливым воробьям, которые слетаются ниоткуда, курить, пускать вместе с сыном кораблики в маленьком пруду, наколдовывать немного ветра и смотреть, как Скорпи бежит по берегу и машет вслед своему чемпиону с зеленым листком вместо паруса.

В поместье тоже есть пруд и качели есть, гораздо лучше чем эти, они не скрипят и их не нужно раскачивать - за тебя все сделают чары, но Скорпи они почему-то не нравятся. Он обходит их стороной и дергает Драко за рукав, когда мать отворачивается. И Драко рад, что у них есть своя тайна. Только его и Скорпи. 

Сын знает, что в маггловском мире нельзя говорить о магии, и он молчит даже с новыми друзьями, которые появляются здесь иногда. Обычные дети, растрепанные и шумные, они вместе гоняют мяч по песчаным дорожкам, вместе запускают воздушных змеев и спускают на воду фрегат из куска коры с гордым именем - "Нельсон".

Драко усмехается - стоило вспомнить... Младший из братьев - ровесник Скорпи - бежит по дорожке к качелям. Драко давно смотрит на него спокойно, но все еще помнит первый раз - когда на висках выступила испарина и пережало горло. Он сидел на скамейке с маггловской газетой в руках, а потом Скорпи окликнул его и представил нового друга.

Наверное, тогда он выглядел странно, потому что Скорпи испугался. Драко уже потом понял это, когда смог наконец моргнуть и отвести взгляд. Побледневший сын тряс его за плечо и ничего не говорил, только смотрел. Драко потрепал его по волосам и поздоровался наконец с незнакомым мальчишкой. Тот удивленно таращил огромные зеленые глаза, и Драко проваливался в них, как в прошлое. 

Тогда они быстро ушли. Скорпи расстроился, но Драко отговорился делами. Только к нему прошлое могло вернуться вот так - авадой из-за угла.

Тем вечером он выпил почти бутылку виски. Голову сжимало болью, Астория плакала наверху, мать смотрела укоризненно, и только отец ничего не сказал, просто схватил за шкирку, как много лет назад, вытащил из дома, проволок по дорожке через парк до беседки, увитой розами, наколдовал два стакана и призвал еще одну бутыль.

Это воспоминание до сих пор вызывало улыбку. Отец умел быть разным - строгим, властным, непроницаемым, но он мог быть и таким - молча сидящим напротив, и ему такому Драко сопротивляться не мог никогда. 

Он выплескивал из себя воспоминания, и смотрел в светлые отцовские глаза, как в думосбор, в котором исчезали серебристые нити его мыслей. Люциус молчал, изредка отпивая из бокала, и Драко ждал, что сейчас отец выхватит палочку и проклянет его. Но ничего не случилось. Отец спросил спокойно:

\- Ты собираешься рассказать Скорпиусу?

\- Нет, - Драко мотнул головой. - Нет, пусть они сами... со временем...

Люциус поднялся.

\- В этом твоя проблема, Драко, - сказал он. - Ты всегда ждешь, что все случится само. Но само ничего не случается. Если тебе что-то нужно - пойди и возьми, а не закатывай истерики как безмозглая девица. 

Драко смотрел вслед отцу и не верил, что это происходит на самом деле.

С тех пор они со Скорпи часто бывали в парке. И сейчас, глядя, как сын двигается на качелях, освобождая немного места для друга, Драко не жалел, что не послушал отца, потому что тогда не было бы этого дня и странного гула в ушах, и забытой слабости в коленях. И не похрустывал бы гравий под уверенными шагами. И мальчишка со знакомым именем не кричал бы ему, взлетая вверх вместе со Скорпи: "Это мой папа". 

Драко умеет ждать. И поднимаясь со скамейки, он знает, что его время наступило только сейчас, и значит проиграть он не может.


	35. СС/ГП, романс, PG-13

Для Anarda  
Название: **"Это просто - дождь"**  
Пейринг: СС/ГП  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Заявка: романс, "Запретный лес"

Северус Снейп вернулся в Лондон осенью. Ему нравились косые острые дожди и низкое серое небо. Нравилось поднимать воротник плаща и смотреть, как сбегают по непромокаемой ткани быстрые прозрачные капли. Звук шагов по вечернему, гладкому от воды асфальту был мягким и равномерным, почти как стук сердца. 

Магглы в барах ежились, глядя в окна, выскакивали за порог, поднимая над головой зонты, бежали к машинам, неуклюже перепрыгивая через лужи, как будто боялись промочить ноги. Он не боялся. Слушал, как хлопают дверцы и шины с шелестом разбрызгивают черную воду, смотрел, хмурясь, вслед очередному нелюбителю дождя и усмехался. Дождь - это самое хорошее, что есть в Англии. а они не понимают. Задергивают шторы, кладут под одеяло грелки, чтобы избавиться от сырости, морщатся, глядя утром в окна. 

Дождь. Он пахнет землей, влажными листьями в Запретном лесу, немного дымом осенних костров и немного - прошлым. 

Снейп закрывает глаза, прислоняясь плечом к стене знакомого дома, в этом доме не горят окна, потому что хозяин приходит только ночевать, да и то - не всегда. Поттер не любит дождь. Взбегает по ступенькам крыльца, проводит пальцами по влажным волосам и трясет рукой. Он не пользуется палочкой, то ли соблюдает Статут Секретности, то ли просто не утруждается такой мелочью. Но он совершенно точно не любит дождь. Это видно по тому, как он втягивает голову в плечи, пока бежит к дому через дорогу. Снейп знает, там есть пустырь, где почти не бывает прохожих, там легко аппарировать, чтобы никто ничего не заметил. Поттер предпочитает входить через дверь. Он очень редко аппарирует прямо в дом. За те два месяца, что Снейп здесь, только дважды. 

Он знает об этом Поттере очень мало, всего четыре вещи - Поттер не любит дождь, Поттер входит в дом через дверь, Поттер работает в аврорате, Поттер хочет его видеть. И он тоже хочет видеть Поттера. Поэтому каждый вечер идет привычным маршрутом, от съемной квартиры в маггловском районе к этому дому.

Кингсли все понял правильно. Он задал всего несколько вопросов и сам рассказал не много. О шумихе, которая поднялась вокруг его имени после победы, Снейп знал, о том, что обязан этим Поттеру - тоже. А вот о том, что мальчишка, оказывается, продолжал его искать - не знал. Впрочем, неудивительно, потому что поиски успехом не увенчались. 

За два месяца Снейп несколько раз менял квартиры. На всякий случай. И все это время ходил через дождь по ставшему знакомым маршруту - до дома на окраине Лондона. Почему Поттер жил не в доме Блэков, Снейп не знал. Почему Кингсли обещал молчать и только подтолкнул к нему клочок пергамента с нацарапанным адресом, он тоже не знал. И не знал, зачем взял этот клочок. Он знал только, что ему нравится дождь, и дом с темными окнами, и нравилось знать, что сегодня Поттер вернулся домой.

Совсем немного до рассвета. Куплен билет на первый поезд до Плимута. Черный маггловский чемодан стоит за дверью квартиры. Поттер взбегает по ступенькам крыльца, привычным жестом рассыпает брызги с руки. Снейп делает шаг из тени. Едва слышно скрипит распахнутая дверь. А Снейп морщится, потому что не может не гадать, чувствуя, как срывается с привычного мягкого ритма сердце. Обернется? Или нет? 

Поттер входит в дом. Дверь медленно-медленно закрывается. Скоро послышится тихий щелчок и все закончится. Снейп никогда не поднимется по этому крыльцу. Ему нечего здесь делать. Три секунды. Две...

Снейп поднимает воротник плаща и отворачивается.   
Билет на первый поезд до Плимута жжет ладонь. Последняя ночь в Лондоне.   
Снейп задирает голову и подставляет лицо под капли.   
Дождь пахнет прошлым. Он вдыхает этот запах снова и снова, потому что кроме прошлого ничего не осталось.

\- Профессор? - раздается совсем близко. Снейп вздрагивает и медленно опускает голову. - А вы совсем не изменились, - говорит Поттер. И Снейп понимает, что впервые в жизни согласен с ним.


	36. СС/ЛМ, романс, PG-13

Для Just_Speranza   
Название: **"Продолжение следует..."**   
Пейринг: ЛМ/СС  
Жанр: romance  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Заявка: севлюц, романс или ангст с ХЭ, "Сказка не может длиться вечно"

Коньяк в бокале - янтарный, с оранжевыми и желтыми всполохами на поверхности, когда вертишь его в пальцах. А когда глотаешь, тягучая жидкость прокатывается по языку и слегка обжигает горло. Можно прикрыть глаза и прислушаться к себе. Из желудка тепло медленно-медленно перетекает в кисти рук, согревая пальцы, оно течет по венам и ощущается приятной расслабленностью.

Люциус потягивается в кресле, жмурится на огонь в камине и снова делает крошечный глоток. На столике у подлокотника - дольки шоколада и лимона, но нет никакого желания разбавлять этот насыщенный пряный вкус кислотой или сладостью. Он хорош сам по себе, без всяких добавок.

А Северус предпочитает скотч. А еще стулья с высокими спинками, глухие мантии с жестким воротником и холодные подземелья. Люциус морщится, отгоняя неприятные воспоминания. Он не был в его комнатах в Хогвартсе, но прекрасно помнит, что за все шесть лет учебы ему ни разу не удалось заснуть, не наложив предварительно на кровать пару-тройку согревающих. 

В Мэноре всегда было тепло, несмотря на толстые каменные стены, высокие потолки и огромные гулкие залы. Здесь столько каминов, что хватит обогреть целый город.

Люциус прикрывает глаза и представляет себе, как Снейп, оторвавшись от очередного манускрипта, идет в спальню, методично расстегивает бессчетные пуговицы на мантии, аккуратно вешает ее на стул. Вслед за мантией отправляется строгая черная рубашка с серебряной булавкой на воротнике - почему-то Люциус уверен, что Северус носит ее и там, потом такие же черные брюки. А потом Северус наверняка садится на кровать. Слишком резко выступающие ключицы, которые так и хочется обвести пальцем, слишком острые плечи, слишком светлая для брюнета кожа.

Люциус вспоминает вкус этой кожи, и выступающие ребра под пальцами, и тонкие запястья, почти такие же как у него.

А потом Снейп ложится. Его голова почти не проминает жесткую подушку, а одеяло не греет, потому что оно слишком тонкое для подземелий, простыни холодные и влажные от сырости, и Снейп медленно вздыхает, пытаясь справиться с дрожью. 

Люциусу хочется лечь рядом. Чтобы Снейп притянул его ближе, по-хозяйски закинул ногу на бедро, прижался тонкими сухими губами к его - влажным и горячим. В подземельях невозможно спать одному, это троллю понятно. 

Второе сентября. Ровно три дня с тех пор, как Снейп стал затворником Хогвартса. И ни одной совы, и ни одного вызова. Люциус, качнув бокалом, смотрит на огонь. Положение вещей его не устраивает, и даже коньяк не может отвлечь. Снейп вьется в голове как приставучая ночная бабочка, мельтешит в каждой мысли, в каждом образе, хоть закрывай глаза, хоть не закрывай.

И гостиная Мэнора перестает казаться такой уж уютной и теплой. И отчетливо слышны на лестнице тяжелые шаги отца, которому приспичило вот непременно сейчас спуститься вниз.

Люциус вскакивает с кресла и вместе с недопитым бокалом шагает за штору. Отец в последнее время что-то слишком проницательный. Смотрит подозрительно и вопросы задет бесконечные - все ли свадебные приглашения разосланы, заказал ли Люциус соответствующую случаю мантию, был ли вчера с визитом вежливости у Нарциссы. Никакого покоя. Да еще Снейп уехал. И молчит. 

Люциус осторожно выглядывает из-за шторы, отец стоит позади его кресла и хмурится, глядя на тарелку с лимоном и шоколадом. Потом трясет полупустой бутылкой и, прихватив ее с собой, уходит.

Люциус облегченно выдыхает. Одним глотком допивает оставшийся коньяк, в два прыжка преодолевает расстояние между окном и камином и зачерпывает горсть летучего пороха.

Сказка не может длиться вечно, но какое ему дело до вечности, когда еще целых два месяца до свадьбы.

И шестьдесят одна холодная ночь на горячих простынях Мэнора. 

И один строптивый профессор, которого обязательно нужно согреть.  



	37. Сириус Блэк, Клювокрыл, джен

Для A-Moody   
Название: **"Когда закончится война..."**  
Герои: Сириус Блэк, Клювокрыл  
Категория: джен  
Заявка: "Сам жри своих мышей!", время ГП и ОФ 

 

Сириус лежит на кровати в спальне Вальбурги, закинув ногу на ногу, и сжимает в руке полупустую бутылку Огденского. Двенадцать лет - подходящий срок, чтобы отвыкнуть от алкоголя. Теперь в голове разливается приятный туман после нескольких первых глотков и странно вспоминать прежние грандиозные попойки, когда под утро они с Джеймсом отплясывали на столе джигу и умудрялись при этом не свернуть себе шею да еще и заработать бурные аплодисменты от клюющего носом Рема. 

Сириус мотает головой и прикладывается к горлышку. Глотает с трудом. Не потому что пить лежа не с руки, а потому что горло пережало так, что и дышать-то нормально не получается. Он старается не думать. Но мысли лезут и лезут, и кажется, однажды голова взорвется, как сегодняшняя первая бутылка Огденского у него в руках. Давненько не было спонтанных выбросов магии, но вот случилось, спасибо Снейпу. Как мальчишка, честное гриффиндорское. Мужик уже, сорок скоро, а стоит этому гаду прошипеть что-нибудь, так просто крышу срывает и в глазах – круги алые, так бы и растоптал, и язык мерзкий к чертям выдрал. 

Сириус морщится. И снова пьет. Не получается. Если о прошлом не думаешь, то обязательно эта сволочь в голову лезет. Хватит. Лучше о другом. О чем-нибудь хорошем…

Гарри. Сириус улыбается. Гарри в Хогвартсе, но это ерунда, потому что, если очень захочется, можно найти способ, забыть про запреты и правила и рвануть в Хогсмид. Устроить встречу, встряхнуть за плечи, почувствовать под ладонью острые мальчишеские лопатки, заглянуть в глаза, зеленые-зеленые, как вода в океане, когда почти белое раскаленное небо над головой и солнце печет макушку. А ты лежишь на желтом песке, щуришься, прикрывая голову пальмовым листом, и смотришь на зеленую полосу воды, стараясь избавиться от холода, который так прочно обосновался внутри, что кажется, будто вместо костей у тебя теперь – сосульки, которые сможет растопить только вот такое бешеное солнце.

Сириус приподнимает голову, стараясь не смотреть на раскачивающийся потолок, и находит взглядом внимательные янтарные глаза. Клювокрыл смотрит на него с явным неодобрением, но ежедневную компанию Сириуса и бутылки принимает. Молча подходит к кровати и устраивается на полу, положив голову на пропахшее сыростью покрывало. Как будто понимает, зачем странный волшебник запирается в этой комнате каждый день, словно отгораживаясь от пустого мрачного дома ненадежной деревянной дверью и валяясь на кровати до глубокого вечера, до тех пор, пока на кухне не раздадутся приглушенные голоса появившихся гостей. Хотя вряд ли гиппогриф знает, кто здесь гость, а кто хозяин. Сириус тоже не знает. Он просто салютует бутылкой единственному собеседнику, отпивает еще и спрашивает:

\- Помнишь Канары? Помнишь, какой океан зеленый? Помнишь, цветов сколько? И солнце! И птицы разноцветные. Тебе ведь нравилось там, да? - Сириус тянется вперед и касается подрагивающими от напряжения пальцами жестких серых перьев. - Мы вернемся туда. Обещаю. И Гарри с собой возьмем. Ты же помнишь Гарри, да? Помнишь, конечно. 

Гиппогриф дергает головой, но Сириус не убирает руку. Он знает, Клювокрылу не нравится здесь. Эта комната слишком сырая и тесная, в нее почти не проникает солнечный свет, и половицы скрипят под тяжелыми копытами, и крылья не расправить, и уж конечно, не взлететь. Сейчас у них нет выбора, но однажды… когда закончится война…

Сириус с трудом садится на кровати. Пол соревнуется с потолком, потом к ним присоединяются стены и Сириус, зажмурившись, шарит по кровати в поисках палочки, сжимает ее в руке и шепчет протрезвляющее заклятье. 

Глаза жжет, язык присыхает к небу, но туман рассеивается, и Сириус уже уверенно встает. Пригладив ладонью растрепавшиеся волосы, оборачивается к Клювокрылу.

\- Есть хочешь? Сейчас принесу. Мундугнус сегодня с утра целую корзину приволок. Где только берет? – Сириус делает шаг к двери, но замирает от хриплого:  
\- Сам жри своих мышей! Алкоголик.

Сириус резко разворачивается. Пол несется навстречу со страшной скоростью и становится ясно, что столкновения не избежать. 

От удара Сириус вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Потолок над головой покрыт сетью тонких трещинок, они расходятся от центра словно паутина, не хватает только хозяина, который, перебирая лапами, тянул бы из брюха тонкую липкую нить.

Сириус моргает и осматривается. Он лежит на кровати, по-прежнему сжимая в руке полупустую бутылку Огденского. Клювокрыл по-прежнему смотрит на него своими внимательными янтарными глазами, а в доме по-прежнему тихо. 

\- Ты прав, - кивает Сириус и опрокидывает бутылку на пол. Запах виски, острый, тяжелый, поднимается к потолку. А Сириус вдруг запрокидывает голову и смеется, до слез, так, как раньше, когда-то очень, очень давно. Худая грудь вздымается вверх и проваливается вниз хаотичными, рваными рывками. И смех больше похож на кашель, но Сириус смеется, и гиппогриф тянется к нему клювом и тычется в руку. А потом легко поднимается. Копыта гулко ударяют в пол, кончики перьев упираются в стены, но он все-таки расправляет крылья и смотрит вниз, на лежащего на кровати человека.

В комнате висит стойкий запах разлитого виски, а Сириус улыбается, потому что никакая война не может длиться вечно.


	38. СС/ЛМ, ГП/ДМ, романс, PG-13

Для kenga_80   
Название: **"Сцена у котла"**   
Жанр: драморомансоаушка в двух актах  
Пейринг: СС/ЛМ, ГП/ДМ  
Рейтинг: PG  
Заявка: Снейп/на выбор автора. Фраза: «...между прочим, количество отравлений напрямую зависит от отношения общества к разводам»

\- Прекратите истерику! - шипит Снейп. - Вам не к лицу и не по летам... - добавляет он, почему-то нараспев, в такт словам орудуя половником в котле.

Драко проносится от левой стены к правой, я выбрасываю вперед руку. пытаясь его перехватить, но черная мантия только хлопает меня по пальцам. Я кусаю губы и давлюсь словами. Я хочу сказать многое, но ему. Не Снейпу и не Люциусу, который сидит в соседнем кресле, хотя, кажется, его в этом мире волнуют лишь руки Снейпа, от которых он не отводит заинтересованного взгляда с тех пор, как мы пришли.

\- Между прочим, количество отравлений напрямую зависит от отношения общества к разводам, - Снейп отворачивается от котла и смотрит на меня. Я вздрагиваю. И тоже смотрю. В прищуренные черные глаза, а в них - обвинительный приговор, почти что - смертный. С трудом сглотнув, я искоса взглядываю на Драко. Он стоит, прижавшись лбом к стене, спиной к нам. Мантия обтягивает его спину так туго, что я вижу, как вздрагивают лопатки. Вцепившись в подлокотники и сжав зубы, я заставляю себя не дергаться. Потом... Потом я вихрем сорвусь с места и прижму к себе знакомое худое тело. Потом я вспомню все нужные слова. Обязательно вспомню и обязательно скажу. Хотя бы раз в жизни. Потом я поговорю с Джинни и расскажу ей то, что должен был рассказать уже давно. Потом я буду уверенно смотреть в глаза Джейми и малыша Ала. Потом я выслушаю все, что думает обо мне Гермиона и с удовольствием позволю Рону хорошенько мне врезать, потому что - заслужил. Потом... я перестану им врать. Всем им. И Драко. Потому что молчание - то же вранье, только под маской.

\- Развода не будет, Северус, ты же знаешь, - Люциус со скучающим видом переплетает пальцы и, закинув руки за голову, откидывается на спинку, вытянув длинные ноги в начищенных узконосых башмаках. Он ничуть не изменился - та же бесчувственная сволочь, повернутая на фамильных традициях и на своем безразмерном эго. Я смотрю на него с неприязнью, и ведь не стареет, скотина! Даже в черных волосах Снейпа давно блестят серебряные пряди, глубокие резкие морщины пересекли лоб, а кожа вокруг глаз заметно одрябла, но над Люциусом даже время не властно, как всегда бодр, полон сил и отвратителен.

Меня невольно передергивает, и я с удивлением смотрю на Снейпа, который... улыбается. Я с трудом удерживаюсь от желания зажмуриться и потрясти головой.

\- Ты уверен? - ласковый голос Снейпа бьет по ушам, как будто он применил Сонорус. 

\- Конечно, - Люциус пожимает плечами. - Я думаю, господин старший аврор тоже не горит желанием разжигать очередную желтую сенсацию и рассказывать жене о некоторых аспектах своей частной жизни. Моя невестка... погорячилась, а мой сын сделал глупость, сразу не стерев ей память.

\- Погорячилась? - ору я, вскакивая с кресла. Колбы и банки всех мастей и размеров хором звякают на стеллажах. Снейп с громким всплеском роняет в зелье половник, Драко охает и отскакивает от стены, по которой змеится вниз широкая трещина. И только Люциус лишь слегка приподнимает брови и, не меняя позы, спокойно смотрит на меня. 

\- Вы не согласны, мистер Поттер?

Я глубоко вдыхаю. чувствуя, как захлестнувший меня жар медленно угасает. Не глядя ни на Снейпа, ни на Люциуса я пересекаю комнату и молча сжав локоть Драко, тащу его к двери. Он дергается, пытаясь вырваться, но я держу крепко, даже когда приходится с трудом втиснуться вместе с ним в камин и зачерпнуть горсть летучего пороха.

Я все скажу ему позже. Все, что хочу, все, что никогда не мог сказать. Мы справимся вместе. И Джинни справится. И наши дети. "Я не должен лгать". Больше никогда не должен. 

\- "Ежедневный Пророк" - выкрикиваю я. Драко сам вцепляется в мою руку, и только миг, пока не вспыхивает зеленое пламя, я смотрю в его потрясенные глаза, и понимаю, что все делаю правильно.

***

\- По твоей милости я испортил зелье.  
\- Сваришь новое.  
\- Идиот!  
\- Не ворчи, Сев. Асти все равно не оценит твоей заботы. Она будет спать еще как минимум полдня.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что довел собственного сына до нервного срыва?  
\- Ничего, Поттер ему компенсирует. Видел, как озверел? Стену мне чуть не разрушил.  
\- Радуйся, что не заавадил.   
\- Ты бы все равно меня спас.

Снейп молчит, только раздраженно взмахивает палочкой, очищая котел. Садится в опустевшее после ухода Поттера кресло.

\- Ты мог бы предупредить Драко. Зачем надо было устраивать балаган?  
\- Так получилось гораздо достовернее, согласись. Убитый горем муж, недосамоубившаяся жена - кстати, Асти умница, так правдиво страдала вчера, даже я впечатлился - ну и главный персонаж, наш великий герой-любовник, у которого семеро по лавкам, что не мешает ему бегать налево.   
\- Не семеро, а двое.

Снейп призывает с ближайшего стола бутылку виски и бокалы.

\- Да если бы не я, Сев, эти два кретина страдали бы до пенсии, и так ни на что и не решились. А меня уже тошнит от Уизли в нашей гостиной. Пусть обиженные жены дружат где-нибудь на территории Поттера.  
\- Ты никогда не был сводником, Люц. 

Малфой задумчиво покачивает бокал. 

\- Времена меняются, Сев. А это было забавно, жаль, что кончилось. Рвануть что ли на Ямайку, мы там еще не были. Ты как?

Снейп молча пожимает плечами. Ямайка, остров Пасхи, Сахалин - не все ли равно, если есть пара любопытных новых трудов по зельям, прорва свободного времени в запасе и человек, с которым никогда не бывает скучно.


	39. Джеймс Сириус Поттер/Тедди Люпин, юст, PG-13

Джеймс Сириус Поттер/Тедди Люпин  
для Domino69  
фраза: "Люблю собак" 

Джеймс не может усидеть на месте, размахивает руками, демонстрируя диаметр крыльев, подпрыгивает (видимо, это должно обозначать рост пресловутого Норвежского Горбатого), дергает себя за волосы и за брючный ремень, здесь я теряю нить повествования и просто смотрю: на гибкую, спортивную фигуру, в пьяные от новых впечатлений глаза и киваю, хотя не слышу и половины из того, что он говорит; суть я давно уловил - Джеймс влюбился в драконов, и дядя Чарли обрел рьяного последователя, правда, вряд ли надолго - Джейми не отличается постоянством, вот и сейчас - еще пара минут, он отполыхает, перегорит и сбежит, на прощанье хлопнув меня по плечу: "бывай, Тедди"; я переворачиваю руку ладонью вверх и улыбаюсь, чувствуя кожей холодный влажный нос; Бант - золотистый ретривер, которого однажды приволок сюда Джеймс, мечется по комнате от меня к нему, и неистово виляет хвостом; я люблю собак, иногда мне кажется, что мы немного родственники, и когда за Джейми захлопнется дверь, ни я ни Бант не вспрыгнем на подоконник, тычась мордой в стекло, не станем царапать линолеум и грызть новые ботинки, мы даже не станем подвывать, нервируя соседей, просто грустно посмотрим друг на друга и будем жить дальше, потому что оба умеем ждать.  



	40. CC/ГП, романс, флафф, PG-13

для Настёна:-)  
снарри   
фраза:"Ну и что это значит?"

"Ну и что это значит?" - он смотрит на меня вопросительно и немного брезгливо, а я кусаю губы, чтобы хулигански не улыбнуться - да, меня иногда заносит... как сейчас: в его любимом, слегка потертом кожаном кресле громоздится огромный плюшевый лев гриффиндорской расцветки, хотя еще не лев, львенок, с клочковатой алой гривой и смешной кисточкой на хвосте, я взмахиваю палочкой, и лев оживает, мягко спрыгивает на пол и трется о худое бедро, обтянутое черным сукном, он ласкается и даже вроде бы мурлычет , Снейп не двигается, только хмуро взирает на творящийся беспредел; я подхожу сзади и обнимаю острые плечи: "С днем рождения, Северус", - шепчу в выступающий позвонок и жду чего угодно, даже проклятья, но он только вздыхает и задумчиво дергает льва за гриву: "Ты победил, Поттер, мы завтра же заведем кота".  



	41. Волдеморт/Люциус, юмор, G

для Джек  
фраза: "Какой-то вы маньяк не сексуальный"  
пейринг любой

Люциус пытался сделать умное лицо и не выдать скуку - идея всевластия его не привлекала, ибо была невоплощаемой, а Лорд все нудил на тему, глаза полыхали красным, губы некрасиво изгибались, на голом черепе выступали вены; какой-то вы маньяк не сексуальный, подумал Люциус, с трудом сдерживая брезгливость; собрание закончилось, но уйти Малфой не успел - его нагнал шипящий голос: "Останься, мой скользкий друг, есть кое-что, в чем тебя нужно разубедить"; именно в тот несчастный вечер Люциус и прочувствовал на собственной холеной шкуре и других частях тела, что такое легиллименция, и больше никогда не думал так громко.


	42. Флинт/Вуд, романс, R

для Мойра*  
флинтвуд   
фраза: "Смазка - это зло"

\- Смазка - зло! - рычит Маркус, наваливаясь сверху, тяжело дышит в шею, матерится, пытаясь одной рукой нащупать среди разбросанной одежды палочку, а второй - сжимая запястье Оливера. Все также держит. Чтобы не сбежал. Ни за что не признается - Флинты не боятся ничего, ни хука справа, ни палочки между ребер, ни кулака под дых. Им нечего бояться, потому что нечего терять. Кроме квиддича и неба. Оливер плохо соображает. Член Марка упирается в живот, трется, и Оливеру хватает даже этого, чтобы перед глазами плясали белые и багровые пятна. Хочется орать и извиваться, впиться зубами в потное плечо, до крови. Просить... 

Но попросить - значит сдаться. Оливер твердо это знает. Даже сейчас. А кроме неба и квиддича у него есть еще кое-что. Гораздо важнее. И больше.

\- Да скажи хоть что-нибудь! - орет Флинт. - Как бревно, мать твою!

\- Смазка - зло, - выдыхает Оливер и дергает Марка за волосы, впивается в губы, тесно обхватывает ногами, чтобы в следующую секунду задохнуться от боли. И дурацкого, неправильного, очень страшного счастья.


	43. ЛМ/ГП, романс, PG-13

для Лисика  
гаррилюц  
фраза: «Зачем тебе трость? Я же лучше».

\- Где вы были вчера между восемью и девятью вечера? 

\- Дома, мистер Поттер. Где же еще? Аврорат в вашем лице ограничил мои передвижения. Я даже на Диагон-Аллее появиться не могу, вам ли не знать. 

Да знаю я, знаю, лично камин блокировал, но перед носом маячит стандартный опросник, а хитрая коробка на столе записывает беседу для отчета. И это вам не маггловский диктофон - любое вмешательство магии в запись почует. А Люциус, разумеется, издевается. Змеиная голова под его ладонью тускло поблескивает, он аккуратно ее поглаживает. По лбу, по уродливой распахнутой пасти, скользит пальцем по раздвоенному языку и смотрит на меня. От этого взгляда рубашка липнет к спине под тяжелой аврорской мантией. Какой идиот придумал сидеть в этом ужасе в такую жару? И еще галстук... Тугой узел не поддается, я дергаю его и пялюсь на пальцы Люциуса. Длинные, белые, чертовски опытные пальцы. Сидеть становится все сложнее. Не выдержав, вскакиваю со стула и начинаю нарезать круги по кабинету.

\- К нам поступила информация... - говорю и откашливаюсь. - Вчера в четверть девятого вас видели... - Люциус поворачивает голову и улыбается. Сволочь! Рука перемещается с набалдашника ниже, потом снова возвращается к голове, пальцы задевают острые серебряные клыки. Так... нежно, мать твою! - В Лютном! - рявкаю я, замирая перед ним. Щеки горят. Хорошо, что долбанная коробка записывает только звуки. Никаких картинок. Резко подаюсь вперед, склоняюсь над ним, и меня привычно окутывает его запахом. Терпким, прохладным. Это только я исхожу паром, а Малфою никогда не бывает жарко. На нем как минимум три слоя одежды: рубашка, сюртук, мантия и хоть бы какой-нибудь признак дискомфорта на невозмутимой роже! - Что вы можете сказать?

\- Я могу не только сказать, - тянет Люциус откидывается на спинку стула, закидывает ногу на ногу и устраивает трость на колене. Она балансирует, и Малфой бережно водит кончиками пальцев по черному гладкому стволу. - Хотите? - он приподнимает брови и смотрит на меня с нескрываемым интересом. Развлекается. 

И я срываюсь.

Ладонь оказывается на затылке. Я дергаю за волосы вниз, запрокидывая его голову. Худая белая шея, острый кадык под натянувшейся тонкой кожей. Он приоткрывает рот и медленно проводит языком по губам. Мы меряемся взглядами очень долго. Время превратилось в обжигающие капли и капает мне на макушку, разливаясь жаром внутри. Мне нужно дальше задавать ненужные вопросы, но вместо этого я отстраняюсь, говорю: "Хочу. Легиллименс!" и выдираю у него чертову трость. 

\- Зачем она тебе? - спрашиваю одними губами прямо в ухо: - Я же лучше. 

Он загадочно улыбается и расстегивает на мне мантию. У меня никогда не получится так быстро. Когда его пальцы касаются ширинки, я очень уверенно говорю: - Хорошо, мистер Малфой. На сегодня можете быть свободны.

\- До встречи, мистер Поттер, - тут же откликается он и медленно тянет вниз молнию. Я выхватываю палочку - коробка на столе выключается с тихим щелчком - и еще успеваю подумать, что у нас есть не больше пяти минут, иначе разрыв во времени будет слишком заметен. А потом мысли кончаются, потому что Люциус, конечно, собирается успеть.


	44. ГП/ДМ, романс, PG-13

  
для сниджет.  
ГП/ДМ, романс (а л и н а)

\- Астория Гринграсс, согласны ли вы взять в мужья... - на этом я перестаю слушать и погружаюсь в разглядывание своих ботинок, черные, блестящие, на ослепительно белом полу парадного зала, столько лет тут прожил, а даже не замечал, что он настолько белый.  
Лиловый кринолин Астории топорщится и загораживает мне обзор, шелк, кружева, переливчатая тесьма - гламур и претензия, от которых липко и приторно в глотке.  
Испания... как же там было здорово, горькое маггловское пиво из скользкого горлышка, от губ - к губам, от его - к моим и обратно, как поцелуй, только холодный под яростным солнцем; хрусткий желтый песок под ногами, выгнутые черные брови и алые юбки огненными всполохами как сон или привет из прошлого века.  
"Ну что, Поттер, потанцуем?" - и горячая ладонь на спине и понимающие улыбки, и звезды, огромные, острые, вспарывают черное небо прямо над головой. - "Потанцуем, Малфой".  
\- Астория Гринграсс, согласны ли вы... - Мне хочется заорать, что не согласен я, но это ничего не изменит, где-то очень-очень далеко рыжая Уизлетта запрокидывает голову и хохочет, гитарные струны полопались, море высохло, звезды осыпались и превратились в пыль, золотой ободок кольца охватывает палец моей жены, плотно, как влитой, отец одобрительно кивает, а Поттер... а Поттера больше нет.


	45. СС/ГП, романс, PG-13

для Читерабоб  
СС/ГП, флафф (к л е с т) 

Колотить в дверь ногой, конечно, неправильно, но гадские свертки норовят выскользнуть из рук, щеки дерет от мороза, а изо рта валит такой пар, что запотели очки, я не забыл про уменьшающее заклятье, просто слишком торопился, чтобы искать темный переулок и сто раз взмахивать палочкой.

Луна сегодня в полнеба, но плевать мне на луну, когда там - за дверью - этот невозможный профессор встречает рождество в обнимку с очередной пробиркой, знаю я его, в холодильнике мышь повесилась, вместо елки посреди комнаты - котел на табуретке, а сам... главный герой из детских страшилок.

Если не откроет, снесу эту дверь к чертовой матери, я уже тренированный, в прошлый раз хорошо получилось, красиво - я в проеме, и он напротив, а между нами дверь лежит, думал, голову мне оторвет, не оторвал, синяки потом сводил, шипел что-то прямо в коленку и палочкой тыкал, тепло было и щекотно, жаль, коленок только две.

\- Сне-е-ейп! - ору я, в самом большом пакете звякают бутылки, в соседнем доме взрыкивает собака а потом воет, истошно, жалобно, и я ее понимаю, но недолго, потому что дурацкая дверь все-таки распахивается.

Таращится на меня, глаза злющие, убийственные даже, и шипит страшно, хоть разворачивайся и сбегай с позором, но я же герой, и вообще... я насовсем пришел, он правда об этом не знает еще, но я ему обязательно скажу, завтра.  



	46. ГП/ДМ, романс, PG-13

для Iris_Cream  
ГП/ДМ, романс (с п л и н)

Сотня больших и маленьких дел, английская серая весна, холодный взгляд слишком быстро постаревшего отца. 

Пешие прогулки из министерства в Гринготтс - небольшой перерыв между одной дозой плохо скрытой неприязни - до другой.

Лужи, солнце, день, ночь, типичная жизнь типичного обывателя, вечерняя газета и планы на завтра, расписанное по минутам время, в перспективе - порядочная жена из порядочной семьи, прошлое выдрано с корнями, выжжено адским огнем, чтобы ни следа, ни тени.

Иногда он и сам в это верит, поэтому каждый раз. садясь на знакомую скамейку в парке, никого не ждет, чувствуя себя не на двадцать, а как минимум на семьдесят, в зеркалах по утрам отражаются острые, обтянутые кожей скулы, потухший взгляд и тусклые, словно пыльные волосы, поэтому он велел убрать зеркало даже из ванной.

Но сердце ухает в живот, а потом подпрыгивает к горлу, голуби из-под ног взмывают в воздух, шумно хлопая крыльями, его хватают за плечи, рывком поднимая со скамейки, встряхивают, мнут, дышат в ухо, конечно, он сопротивляется, конечно, Поттер ржет как идиот, а потом бубнит что-то о гениях красноречия, а он старательно прячет улыбку и, хватая Поттера за отвороты куртки, аппарирует в ближайший тихий переулок, потому что... ну... потому что он все еще Драко Малфой, и ему всего двадцать.


	47. СБ/ЛМ, PWP, R

ля .Джек.   
СБ/ЛМ, пвп (щ у н з ф)

\- Щекотно, кретин!

\- Убью, гада! - Руки на шее резко разжимаются, и Блэк дергает за волосы так, что я всерьез опасаюсь лишиться головы, из глаз - слезы потоком, и пятна красные под веками, сильный, сволочь, не справлюсь, расслабься, Люциус, расслабься, чем меньше сопротивления, тем меньше желание его подавить, а этот кретин швыряет меня на кровать, лицом в подушку и наваливается сверху, твою мать, задохнусь же!

\- Никогда больше, слышишь, чтобы я никогда больше не видел рядом с тобой этого сальноволосого ублюдка! Убью обоих, а тебя с особой жестокостью, - Давление на затылок исчезает, и я наконец-то могу дышать, - О-о-очень медленно... - И руки вниз, вверх, под рубашку, под ремень, рвут, глядят, сжимают, давно бы так. - Лорду твоему и не снилось такое даже, понял? - Еще бы не понять, когда так убедительно объясняют, Блэк может быть очень убедительным, когда хочет, а я могу быть очень коварным.

\- Зараза! - сдавленно выдыхает он, и я улыбаюсь, матрас вмялся под коленями, рука уверенно скользит по члену, медленно, не для того, чтобы ублажить себя, а для того, чтобы завести Блэка, хотя он и так заводится с полоборота, о да, я знаю, насколько я неотразим, но убедиться еще раз весьма приятно, да, Блэк, да, я еще умею стонать, вот так...

\- Фестрала тебе в зад! Люююц! - Нет, Блэк, фестрала не надо, меня вполне устроит... во-о-от! Рррогатый Мерлин! Как же... Аххх... Этот кретин опять забыл смазку... отравлю... потом... а Снейпу пошлю унцию драконьей крови, заслужил....  



	48. CC/ДМ, романс, PG-13

ля D. L. M.  
СС/ДМ, романс (ш в к и б)

Шалфей толченый, десять граммов, три унции гноя бубонтюбера, помешать пять раз по часовой стрелке, две щепотки сушеного зверобоя, двадцать пять... Драко роняет голову на руки, глаза закрываются. плечи опускаются.

Ветер за окном стихает, и тоска сменяется тишиной, страх - успокоением, он не должен спать, он должен... дождаться; с трудом разлепляя веки, он смотрит на блестящий бок котла, в котором расплывается его лицо - светлое пятно со смазанными чертами - он не должен спать...

Когда варишь зелья, не остается времени на мысли, руки взлетают над бурлящей поверхностью, губы шевелятся, в тысячный раз повторяя рецептуру - точность и концентрация, никаких мыслей, ни о чем, даже о том, что третьи сутки зельеварения в расписании нет, что отец не ответил ни на одно из семи писем, что за три бессонных ночи Драко успел пополнить запасы школьного лазарета на месяц вперед.

\- Интересное место для сна вы выбрали, мистер Малфой, - Драко вскидывается, щурится, трет пальцами слезящиеся глаза и очень боится, что все еще не проснулся, Снейп стоит рядом, мрачно глядя в котел, живой. настоящий, и Драко с трудом удерживается от желания вскочить, броситься ему на шею и сказать... сказать, наконец, все.

\- Болеутолящее, кроветворное, костерост, зелье сна без сновидений, умиротворяющий бальзам... - глухо перечисляет Драко, мучительно понимая, что ничего больше сказать не сможет, как всегда; и замирает, когда Снейп бесцеремонно сжимает его подбородок, задирает и смотрит, смотрит так, что остается только зажмуриться; Драко знает, что он скажет - "возвращайтесь в спальню, мистер Малфой", "как вы мне надоели, мистер Малфой, "десять баллов со Слизерина, мистер Малфой", но Снейп вдруг осторожно притягивает его к себе и выдыхает в лицо: "Останься, Драко..."


	49. ГП/ДМ, романс, PG-13

ля Shellar Arranktur  
к, с, о, е, м  
ГП/ДМ, романс

Когда ночь спускается на город, задергиваются шторы на окнах и закрываются двери, приходит их время. Странное, выстраданное и вымечтанное время, поделенное на двоих. Один из них все еще не верит, что это действительно происходит, ему все еще кажется, что ночи могут снова стать прежними: душными от кошмаров, горькими от застарелых обид и одинокими; другой проваливается в настоящее как под лед - необратимо, потому что знает - это навсегда, ничего уже не изменить, просто их счастье - оно такое, колючее, хрупкое и опасное, но он не променяет его ни на какие блага этого мира. Если однажды их дороги разойдутся, один из них сделает все, чтобы вернуться назад, а второй... второй просто не позволит этому случиться, потому что во-первых, он волшебник, во-вторых, чертовски везучий парень, а в-третьих, он точно знает, что нужен, даже если ему никогда об этом не скажут. Можно делать вид, что тебе все равно, а можно сидеть у камина, соприкасаясь плечами, и пить горячий глинтвейн из одной кружки, можно слушать раздраженное: "Какой же ты придурок, Поттер" и улыбаться, угадывая за ним совсем другие слова, можно все, если ты влюблен и если знаешь, что это взаимно.   



	50. ГП/ДМ, романс, PG-13

  
Гарридрака, новогодний романс, PG-13, постэпилог, для Мойра* 

*  
Когда-нибудь я перестану быть таким добрым, отзывчивым и покладистым и вспомню, что вообще-то моя фамилия Малфой, а учился я на Слизерине. Если тебя однажды вышвырнет из моего камина и аппарация тоже не сработает, так и знай - это произошло. Сейчас мне очень хочется тебя убить, Поттер. Очень. Так что есть все шансы, что я перестану и вспомню.

*  
Все еще хочется.   
Приехала Асти, и они с маман устроили форменный Армагеддон. Поттер, ты знаешь, что такое Армагеддон в отдельно взятом поместье? Это горы гирлянд и снопы елочных лап, это разноцветные фонарики и рождественские гимны круглые сутки. Это куча подарков, бесконечные списки гостей, конфетти в бешамеле, домовики в ливреях (Поттер, домовик в ливрее это все равно что Хагрид в балетной пачке - незабываемое и устрашающее зрелище. Я поседею. Когда ты вернешься, я буду абсолютно, чертовски седым). Но самое страшное это бесконечное море пудингов, тортов, пирожных и ужасающих булок. Ты помнишь, что у меня аллергия на корицу и ваниль? Ты осознаешь всю невообразимую степень своей вины? Надеюсь, прямо сейчас ты корчишься в судорогах от стыда и раскаяния.

*  
Приехал Скорпиус.  
Отец заперся в винном погребе. Впускает только Скорпи и то по расписанию.   
Хотел закрыть поместье от сов, потом решил, что это все же слишком радикальные меры. И нет, Поттер, разумеется, я не жду от тебя писем, тут и без тебя хватает желающих тупить перья и пачкать бумагу. Кажется, я скоро переквалифицируюсь в секретаря, причем, в собственного.   
Маман с Асти все еще пропадают на рождественских ярмарках. Наша кровать обзавелась новым балдахином - в лентах, снежинках и каком-то блестящем безобразии. Очень в твоем вкусе. Я поклялся содрать его при первой возможности, так что если хочешь успеть и насладиться, поторопись. 

*  
Приехал Альбус. Вернее, был доставлен Уизлеттой ровно в пять тридцать утра. Скажи, Поттер, это она на зло мне или тебе? Полагаю, что все-таки мне, потому что ты, вместо того, чтобы встречать собственного сына, шляешься непонятно где, непонятно с кем и вообще ведешь себя как последний подлец, безответственный отец и крайне наглый тип. Да, я помню все твои нелепые оправдания про спецзадание и тайные операции. Знаешь, Поттер, катись ты к дракклам со своим авроратом, а я пойду спать, пока отзывчивая, чуткая, нежная Асти отпаивает твою бывшую кофе с плюшками, а твой сын берет штурмом подземелья. Боюсь, скоро отцу придется покинуть облюбованный погреб. Против такого напора ему не выстоять. 

*  
Я уже говорил, как сильно тебя ненавижу?   
Пару часов назад Уизлетта привела Джеймса. Армагеддон апнулся до восьмидесятого левела и вышел на новый виток безумия. И нет, я все еще не играю и ничего не понимаю в этих ваших джойстиках, а вот отец... (Как я и предсказывал, винный погреб пал, но ни одна бутылка эльфийского красного не пострадала) Впрочем, нет, об этом нельзя писать, это нужно только видеть. Ты просто обязан это увидеть, Поттер, слышишь?   
Какого гоблина тебя все еще нет?

*   
Лонгботтомы, Скамандеры всем семейством, Уизлетта с кем-то новым (Денни? Пенни? Я не расслышал) и Лили, Флинты, Вуды, Пэнс с Грегом, Грейнджер с Уизли. Никого не забыл? Ах, да, еще толпа министерских идиотов. Я был любезен, веришь? Но если ты не появишься в ближайшие пару часов, клянусь, моя чаша терпения переполнится и это очень, очень плохо закончится.   
Да, я получил огрызок, который ты наверняка считаешь письмом, и даже целых пять минут после прочтения считал, что ты заслуживаешь прощения. Но здесь, черт возьми, уже почти Рождество.  
Мой сумасшедший дом полон твоих детей и твоих гостей. (Ну хорошо, мои там тоже встречаются, но редко), мой отец на пару с твоим старшим тестирует какую-то новую браузерку (заавадь меня, если я знаю, что это такое), моя бывшая жена ищет сокровища в японском саду вместе с твоим средним, а твоя младшая отсидела мне колени.   
Поттер, серьезно, ты все еще считаешь, что не заслуживаешь самых страшных кар из моих самых страшных фантазий? 

P.S.  
Ты нужен мне здесь.   
Да, Поттер, да, я скучаю. Доволен? Добился?  
И только попробуй не вернуться прямо сейчас.   



End file.
